


A Different Way

by Rizzoli66



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzoli66/pseuds/Rizzoli66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guilt ridden Xena has just about given up on life, she decides to get Argo one last treat before ending her torment and walks into Poteidaia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to the Xena universe and have read loads of fanfic, this is my take on how they could have met.  
> I've 'borrowed' a line from one of my favourite films, a loaf of virtual nutbread to anyone that can name it. 
> 
> This just a piece of fun, there isn't any real violence although Perdicus does hit the deck a couple of times in a later chapter and some hapless thieves get their asses whopped by Xena, but they deserve it. Oh and there will be some sexy stuff eventually, Xena doesn't want to rush it. ;)

Xena: Warrior Princess, Lion of Amphipolis and all round badass didn’t believe in love at first sight, and she was certain that any kind of love would never lighten her heart again. Xena was so sure of these two facts she was the proverbial immovable object, which was a shame as the next few hours were going to prove her completely wrong on both counts.

The day might have been one Greece’s finest, with warm sunshine and clear blue skies but it was lost on the broken woman trudging wearily on the road alongside her horse. Xena’s thoughts were completely taken up by recent events and she had no inclination to enjoy, or even notice, the weather. 

Looking back, she should have realised that she was losing control of her army a whole lot sooner. The eyes of her men that once held deferential respect had started to gleam with barely concealed contempt. And as for that farcical plan to split up Herc and Iolaus. Madness. It was possible that her subconscious wrested back some control from Ares and sent her to the one person that could set her on a different path, then again it might have been the last gasp of a warlord desperate to regain some respect from her men by taking down the son of Zeus. Whatever the reason, she was alone, armyless, and more than ready for her one-way trip to Tartarus. 

Xena was exhausted both mentally and physically, even the simple act of getting on Argo seeming too much trouble so she trudged, each step taking a little more of her dwindling energy reserves. Nightmares were a regular occurrence, causing her to wake drenched in sweat and gasping for breath as the ghosts of her victims reached out for retribution. The children were the worst, in the depths of her Ares induced war-lust Xena had led her army on a killing spree that spared no one, and the sight of those small, broken bodies were what haunted Xena the most. 

Now, with clearer thinking, Xena could see that it was Ares blood lust boiling in her veins; it was his need for conflict that fuelled her rage, but that didn’t ease her shame one iota. She wasn’t putting all the blame of the God of war, the gods could only amplify what was already inside a mortal, but without his deep, compelling voice pouring dark poison in her brain, Xena would never have become the ruthless warrior that killed innocents without remorse. But that was then, now remorse and its loving twin, guilt, were her constant companions, dogging her every footstep and invading her thoughts.

The lack of sleep and her own self loathing made everything, including hunting, an impossible effort. After a couple of weeks not eating regularly, Xena didn’t even feel hungry anymore and the weariness that permeated her very soul made her long for the sweet release of death. She already had the means of her self-destruction in her saddlebag. The plan was to set Argo free, have one last wine skin of port and drink the small bottle of hemlock. It was a relief to think that the burden of living would soon be over and the world would be a better place for her passing.

Argo nudged her shoulder bringing Xena back from her dark thoughts, she needed to eat and drink even if her mistress was virtually existing on fresh air and sunshine. Xena patted the horse’s flank absently and led them off the road, through some trees to a convenient clearing by a lake. She removed the bridle, and stripped the horse of her burdens, then stroked her shoulder affectionately.

“Go get a drink, girl.” The golden horse snickered her thanks and trotted down the bank to the water’s edge. Xena watched her fondly, she knew Argo would be fine once she’d gone; the horse was more savvy than most humans she knew. As she watched Argo quenching her thirst, Xena had a sudden urge to get her faithful steed a goodbye treat, some apples, rosy red and sweet, just the way Argo liked them. 

Xena tilted her head to one side listening intently, there was a faint sound of people drifting on the lazy, morning air. Must be Poteidaia. Xena decided to head into the village and spend some of her last dinars on Argo. Calling out a farewell to the still drinking horse, Xena trudged back to the road. 

~~~~~ 

Gabrielle had always felt as if she’d been born into the wrong life, surely she was destined for something more than just being a farmer’s daughter and becoming a farmer’s wife? Her father, Herodotus, was a severe man and as far as he was concerned Gabrielle was forth in the family’s pecking order. Lila, her younger sister, was his favourite, which didn’t really mean much. Both sisters were treated as a commodity to be married off for his advantage, but when Lila misbehaved she got a tut and a glare, Gabrielle usually received a more physical punishment. 

Despite her father’s ill treatment, her life wasn’t that bad, if it were she would have run away. No, Gabrielle’s life was...tolerable, she had three square meals a day and had a roof over her head, which was more than a lot of people could say. So she tolerated and spent most of her time in her own head daydreaming. There, a blue-eyed hero swept her off her feet and away from this insignificant little place at the backend of nowhere. In her more realistic moments Gabrielle knew the chances of this happening were next to nothing, heroes had better things to do than visit boring old Poteidaia. But it didn’t stop her fantasising.

If the Fates had been kind to her, Gabrielle knew she would have been a bard, experiencing life to the full on the road and earning her keep by entertaining tavern customers with her tales of Gods and heroes. Instead her life had been mapped out by her parents and the only change to her current deadly dull existence was marriage to the even more deadly dull Perdicus, unless her saviour appeared, it was that unless which kept her sane. 

Gabrielle finished buttoning up her blouse and fluffed her strawberry blonde hair, it was a shame that she had to wear long sleeves on this gorgeously sunny day but her father’s latest chastisement was still vividly obvious on her creamy pale skin and throbbing painfully. She’d broken his favourite mug while wool-gathering, holding her imaginary audience spellbound as she wove a tale while washing the breakfast dishes and the mug had slipped from her fingers. He’d shouted at her clumsiness as he viciously gripped her forearms leaving purple finger marks on her flesh. 

Bruises at his hand were a regular occurrence and just one more piece of evidence that Gabrielle wasn’t supposed to be there. Hiding such marks from Perdicus’ curious eyes was second nature. Her betrothed would only start asking questions that Gabrielle didn’t want to answer and it would bring shame to her family if they found out about Herodotus’ treatment of his eldest daughter.

A sharp knock on the front door made Gabrielle sigh, time to go and be the dutiful girlfriend. She had agreed to watch Perdicus in the footraces scheduled that morning, well agreed implied that he’d asked, the reality was he took it for granted that she wanted to support him and it was just easier to go along with it.

If she was given the choice, and she so rarely was, Gabrielle would’ve spent the day in her secret, shady spot by the lake a mile or so from town, writing the tales of Kings and Gods she’d heard from travelling bards and planning her future life out in the big, wide world after her saviour rescued her. A louder knock started Gabrielle from her reverie and with another heartfelt sigh she forced a pleasant smile on her face.

~~~~~ 

It was harvest festival time; a weeklong celebration that was held in a different village each late summer, this year it was the turn of Poteidaia to play host and the main street was lined with stalls selling food and trinkets. There had been a bumper crop and the people were taking time to relax and enjoy the weather, safe in the knowledge that their stores were full and would easily see them through the coming winter. People from neighbouring villages as well as Poteidaia itself strolled through the streets greeting friends and catching up on gossip.

The general mood of the people was good but one girl was becoming increasingly irritated. Perdicus was in a hurry and kept tugging at Gabrielle’s hand, after the third pull she tugged back and stood still, forcing Perdicus to stop as well.

“Stop trying to lead me, Perdicus. I’m not a horse.”

“But we’re going to be late, Gabby.” Gabrielle inwardly shuddered at the hated pet name and Perdicus tugged her hand yet again. “I don’t want to miss the start of the races, I’m going to beat Fylese this year. He paused for a small daydream where he won the foot race, leaving his older brother for dust and his girl swooned at his prowess. Not that his Gabby was the swooning type but he’d settle for a kiss, something that had been sadly lacking of late.

“C’mon.” He said pleadingly, sliding his arm around her waist and encouraging her to pick up the pace. He put on his most endearing, puppy-dog expression and Gabrielle smiled, a genuine one this time. The day was too sunny to spoil with her moodiness and it wasn’t Perdicus’ fault that she was in the wrong life. Summoning up her acting skills, Gabrielle expelled a long suffering sigh to sucker him in then gathered her skirts and sprinted off yelling “Last one there buys the nutbread.”  
Perdicus’ face was a picture of surprise for a brief moment then he tore off after her.

~~~~~ 

The walk to town had been hot and dusty so Xena went to a stall that the enterprising tavern keeper had set up in front of his inn. She had just bought a mug of cool ale when she heard raised, excited voices and automatically slipped into warrior mode, switching the mug to her left hand so that her sword hand was free. 

Xena scanned the crowd for trouble and spotted a farm boy sprinting down the middle of the street, dodging meandering villagers and closely followed by a girl. The boy slowed to a halt, jogging on the spot a few yards away and proceeded to wave his arms around, milking the applause of an imaginary crowd. Xena relaxed, it was just a couple of kids. 

She raised the mug to her mouth, still unconsciously watching the farm boy as his friend caught up to him, the crowd prevented Xena getting a look at the girl’s face but she had the general impression of reddish blond hair and typical village attire. The couple exchanged some banter and the lad threw his arm about the girl’s shoulders turning her just as the crowd parted, enabling Xena to see her face. Xena stopped breathing as she saw the girl clearly for the first time. 

A glint from over to Gabrielle’s right caught her eye as Perdicus started to lead them to the race field, she turned to see and fell into two of the bluest eyes ever created. It was impossible but she knew those eyes. Her hero was real. And was a _woman?_ The surprise was fleeting as Gabrielle got lost in the depths of blue fire. 

It was as if the world was suddenly drenched in honey, all golden and sweet. Everything slowed down and even the harsh, midmorning sunlight was muted to a softer hue as their personal worlds narrowed to include only each other.

Xena was enthralled, she’d travelled all over the known world and had seen some truly stunning sights but nothing else even came close to the view she now beheld. A pair of magnificent blue/green eyes set in a perfect face. Xena was filled to overflowing with such visceral emotions that it stole her breath and wiped her mind of all thoughts save one. She **had** to be everything to the owner of those beautiful eyes. Protector, friend, lover, everything. 

Neither needed to consult the other to know they would be spending the rest of their lives together, just as they knew the sun would rise tomorrow or that the fruit trees would bloom next Spring. And the universe breathed a sigh of relief as the two soulmates were reunited for another lifetime. 

The perfect moment was ruined by two things. Perdicus followed Gabrielle’s gaze to see what had her attention, seeing nothing unusual he took her hand and dragged her away. And, although the world may have stopped for the two of them, gravity was still working. Unnoticed by Xena the contents of her mug was dribbling down the front of her battle dress, soaking the shift beneath and seeping into her underwear. The stallholder tapped Xena on the shoulder and pointed to the rapidly emptying mug.

Xena scowled, set the mug on the stall and watched as the girl was taken away by the farm boy. She muttered darkly under her breath. “I don’t know who he is, but I hate him.”

Ignoring the damp, sticky feeling of the ale flowing down her body, she began the walk back to where she’d left Argo. After a few moments, Xena realised she was striding again, her lethargy from the last couple of weeks was gone and her swagger had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two ladies get a little closer over a picnic.

Gabrielle was in a daze, she had no recollection of getting to the field where the races were held, didn’t know if Perdicus won – or even if he took part at all. Now she was sitting with him, Lila and her boyfriend, Dane at the edge of the race field and thankfully no one had noticed her distraction.

There was a picnic spread on a blanket before them and they were eating, or rather the others were, Gabrielle was staring in Perdicus’ direction but not really seeing him, thinking about a pair of amazingly blue eyes.

Lila nudged her, she whispered. “Are you still worrying about dad’s mug?”

“Huh?” Gabrielle said absently.

Lila studied her sister’s face, noticed the direction of the gaze and took in the stunned expression, which she completely misread. 

“Aww, sweet. You’re really stuck on him aren’t you?” Lila nodded at Perdicus, who was currently trying to cram as much honey cake into his mouth as possible. 

Gabrielle followed her sister’s gaze and recoiled at the sight. “Ugg, no,” she needed to find the owner of those blue eyes and hurriedly groped for an excuse to leave. “Actually, I’ve got a bit of a headache.” 

Gabrielle stood up Perdicus also scrambled to his feet, wiping his stick hands on his thighs. “Good idea, Gabby. Let’s get out of here.” He said indistinctly and swallowed the last of the cake. Perdicus probably thought the look he threw her was seductive but to Gabrielle he resembled a constipated sheep.

“Sorrynotfeelingwell.” She gabbled as she backed away from them, then turned and ran away to search for her mystery woman, leaving the others staring after her.

~~~~~ 

Later, after her clean up in the lake, Xena was back in Poteidaia on her second attempt at buying some apples for her horse. She felt naked without armour and weapons - although she could think of at least five ways to defeat an attacker using the soft leather bag she carried - but didn’t want to intimidate Green-eyes if she happened across her, not that she was looking but if the girl was around she would say a nonchalant hello, or fall to her knees and beg Greeny to spend eternity with her, something casual like that.

She actually made it to a fruit stand this time and was just about to hand over the cash when a soft hand on hers grabbed her attention. The electric tingle that shot up her arm nearly had the coins falling but years of training just about kept them safe in her grasp. She jerked away and spun to face the hand’s owner. It was her, the green-eyed girl that had stopped time earlier, and she was speaking.

“...too much. I know for a fact that he gets them for nothing ‘cause his brother slept with his wife.” 

The girl’s voice was quite deep and had an intimate quality that went straight to Xena’s libido and slapped it awake. She was looking up at Xena with those gorgeous blue/green eyes and an expectant smile, obviously waiting for a reply. Xena struggled to remember what she’d said but couldn’t make sense of it.

“He gets the apples for free because he slept with his own wife?” She hazarded.

Gabrielle giggled, a melodious sound that did funny things to Xena’s stomach.  
“No, silly, “ she slapped Xena lightly on the arm, a gesture which would have earned anyone else the loss of a hand but the Warrior Princess merely gazed down at the girl with an indulgent grin. 

“Lysus, here...” Gabrielle gestured to the stallholder who moaned a heartfelt “Gabrielle,” as he could see the profitable sale disappearing, “...gets the apples for nothing because his own wife, Polda, slept with Anias. Who is Lysus’ brother.” Gabrielle smiled up at her again and they both got lost gazing deeply into each other’s eyes, all thoughts of apples and adultery forgotten.

They might have stayed like that forever but Lysus made one last attempt to make some money. “How about one dinar for the apples and I’ll throw in a some grapes for nothing?” 

He quickly put the items in Xena’s bag that was hanging on her shoulder before she could object, bringing the warrior partly out of her musing. Distractedly she handed over the money, her eyes never leaving Gabrielle’s. Another customer bumped into them and Gabrielle led Xena to one side, off the busy street. 

She extended a hand and introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Gabrielle.” 

Xena took the proffered hand in her own larger one and suddenly she was helpless. The warrior who could fight a dozen men simultaneously and outwitted Gods on a regular basis was rendered weak-kneed by this slip of a girl.

For Gabrielle, it was like shaking hands with one of Zeus’ lightening bolts, the power was exciting, addictive and blew away any last, tiny chance of staying in Poteidaia with Perdicus, she would follow this woman to the ends of the earth. 

As their connection blazed through them, twin mouths dropped slightly open and identically awestruck expressions took over their faces, the two women stood entranced by each other as everyday life in Poteidaia carried on around them. It was Gabrielle who pulled herself together first.

She cleared her throat. “So, as I said I’m Gabrielle, and you are?”

“Dreaming, I must be,” said Xena faintly. “Nothing real can be this perfect.”

Gabrielle lifted her unoccupied hand, the one that wasn’t currently holding on to the callused one of her companion. She intended to playfully tweak the nose of this oddly familiar, fascinating stranger, to prove they were both awake, but the message to her fingers got confused and she ended up gently rubbing a soft cheek instead. 

Xena leaned into the girl’s touch like a cat craving affection, she nearly started purring but self-awareness pulled her back. She was standing in a crowded street being caressed by a total stranger and a young one at that. That was a disconcerting thought, she was attracted to a child? Xena took a step back, breaking all contact with a visibly disappointed Gabrielle.

Gabrielle understood that she was being overly familiar with someone she didn’t even know the name of but she _needed_ to be closer and stepped half a pace forward, bringing her back into Xena’s personal space.

She inclined her head forward as if to reveal a great secret and said. “I’m hungry, are you? Lets get something to eat.” Without waiting for a reply she retook Xena’s hand and steered her away, the mildly bewildered ex warlord stumbling in her wake. 

~~~~~

After buying what Xena judged to be enough food to feed half her army, Gabrielle guided Xena away from the bustle of Poteidaia’s main street to her family’s farm. They walked passed the house, along the fence of the goat paddock and round the back of the barn. It was a peaceful place overlooking the rolling grassland at the edge of the village and Xena realised would be a useful shortcut for her to get back to Argo when she left.

They sat down against the barn that provided some welcome shade and emptied Xena’s bag, spreading it between them as a makeshift tablecloth. Now that she’d had a chance to study her more closely, Xena could see that Gabrielle’s girlish appearance was deceptive, there were flashes of maturity in those green eyes that spoke of hardships beyond the normal for a village girl. She was curious to find out everything about this girl but was content for now to just be in Gabrielle’s company. 

Gabrielle picked up an apple but Xena stopped her from taking a bite with a gentle hand on her wrist.

“They’re for Argo.”

“Is that your boyfriend?” Xena could clearly see the green eyes darken with jealousy and it warmed her spirit immensely.

“No, I’m not with anyone at the moment,” it was vitally important to Xena that she let Gabrielle know she was available, she wanted no misunderstandings between them. “Argo is my horse.”

The jealousy faded and the sunny smile returned. Gabrielle put back the apple and plucked a grape from its stalk instead. She popped it in her mouth, conscious of Xena’s heated gaze following her every move. 

“Mmmm, these are really juicy. Here try one.” Gabrielle held a grape to Xena’s lips. Xena opened her mouth, sucked the fruit inside then delicately drew her tongue over Gabrielle’s fingertips, who gasped at the intimate contact, her eyes widening as the thrill zipped down her arm.

Xena grinned delighted at the effect she had on Gabrielle, she couldn’t remember enjoying anyone’s company this much before. But she was mindful to keep it at just flirting, for now. Gabrielle was teetering on the edge of adulthood, one moment still an adolescent the next a full-grown woman, as Xena intended to be in Gabrielle’s life for a long time there was no rush and it was nice to just spend time with no ulterior motive. The last ten years had been too full of people that wanted something from her and this sunny afternoon with Gabrielle was a balm to her battered soul.

The afternoon turned into early evening and the oppressive heat of the day was tempered by a playful breeze as the two new friends concentrated on each other, eating and talking until the food was gone. Although Gabrielle had consumed most of it - and had done most of the talking, Xena realised she’d eaten more in this one meal than the previous couple of weeks. 

Xena shook her bag free from crumbs and set it to one side, shuffling slightly closer as Gabrielle settled back against the barn wall. Xena mirrored her position and looked out over the field, automatically keeping watch. 

“Ya know, you shouldn’t really be all alone here with me.” She said with mock seriousness.

Gabrielle raised a curious brow. “Why’s that?” 

Xena leant in, close enough that she could feel the heat of Gabrielle’s cheek and murmured in her ear. “Cos I’m the gal your parents warned you about.”

Gabrielle shivered as Xena’s breath washed over her ear, then she took note of the words. “Why would...how would they know about...?” She was flustered by Xena’s proximity and was having trouble thinking straight.

“Until very recently I was in charge of the army that conquered most of Greece.” 

“You’re Xena?” Gabrielle’s voice rose with incredulity. 

Xena nodded, fully expecting her to jump up and run away.

The insinuation that Gabrielle should be scared was as obvious as the solid wall of the barn behind her but she had never felt safer. How could this wonderful woman be the person that mothers scared their children with? She shuffled closer until their arms were touching.

“What are you doing?” Xena was pleased but surprised by her action.

“Well rumour has it that you’re the best fighter in the known world so I’m just making sure I’m in the safest place possible.” She shoulder bumped Xena’s arm and winked playfully. Xena made one last attempt to do the right thing, to convey that naïve village girls shouldn’t get involved with warrior princesses but she didn’t think it through. “You know, I’ve eaten girls like you for breakfast.”

She realised the double meaning of the words the second they left her mouth. Xena watched as the implication occurred to Gabrielle, her eyes widened and a blush coloured her cheeks. Gabrielle licked suddenly dry lips as erotic possibilities painted glorious images in her mind and set her heart pounding. Did Xena actually mean...? Poteidaia was a small, conservative village, Gabrielle had heard that men would sometimes put their mouths _down there_ on their wives but she’d never heard of two women becoming lovers. However, with Xena she was eager, possibly even a little desperate, to try anything, everything. She focused her eyes on Xena’s baby blues, wriggled even closer and leaned in hopefully, wanting a kiss. 

Xena knew that for Gabrielle’s sake she should leave and never see her again but equally knew she wouldn’t, couldn’t. Not having Gabrielle in her life wasn’t an option. Instead, she backed away slightly, breaking the gaze to study the grass beyond her feet before she did something stupid like kiss those delicate lips that were calling to her like a Siren’s song.

Disappointed and a little hurt at the rejection, Gabrielle took advantage of Xena’s inattention to gaze at the warrior’s body. Her eyes swept over Xena’s well-muscled form lingering on long, powerful thighs. Gabrielle wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers along the lean muscle from knee to the forbidden lands that, until this very moment, she had never even dreamed of visiting, lands that lay hidden under the leather flaps of Xena’s skirt. Her heart skipped a beat and her breathing rate kicked up a notch. What was happening to her? In all the time they had been courting, Perdicus had never affected her this way, yet one afternoon in this intriguing woman’s presence and she was getting turned on? Gabrielle dragged her eyes from Xena’s legs to the relatively safe zone of the warrior’s arm, she noticed a small scar on the inside of Xena’s right wrist. 

“How did you get this?” She asked, pointing to the scar.

“Dunno, probably during a sword fight.” Xena barely glanced at her arm, then went back to memorising the blades of grass, trying to think about anything other than Gabrielle’s mouth on hers.

Before her brain could stop her, Gabrielle touched two fingers to her own lips and pressed them to the line of slightly raised, white flesh, as if to retrospectively soothe the hurt. It was something her mother used to do to ease the pain of the scrapes she’d gotten as a child and was only meant to be comforting but it had a devastating effect on Xena.

Gasping, Xena scrambled to her feet. The bolt of lightening that zipped over her skin was disproportionately intense for such an innocent touch. She shot Gabrielle a warning look and rubbed her arm saying. “Shouldn’t you be helping your mom with dinner or something?”

Gabrielle looked at the position of the sun and clambered to her feet. “Aphrodite’s nightie! I’m late, mom’ll kill me.” She jogged a few steps to the corner of the barn, paused then jogged back and hugged Xena hard, rubbing her cheek against an ample, leather-covered breast.

“Bye Warrior Princess.” 

She ran off leaving Xena stunned and slack jawed, trying wrestle down the desire to pounce on Gabrielle and have her right that second on her family’s farm where her screams of ecstasy would be overheard by her parents. 

Xena was half convinced that their meeting was some twisted prank by one of the Gods, but she hadn’t felt the tell-tale tingle at the base of her skull that signalled a divine presence and the Gods wouldn’t play a joke without wanting to watch, so it must be real. For the first time in her life she was completely, irrevocably in love. The realisation hit her with the force of Mount Olympus and she stumbled back to Argo with a goofy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why don't they just go back to Xena's camp and make mad, passionate love, I hear you cry. All will become clear in future chapters, Dear Readers. 
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read, hope you're enjoying the story. Next chapter should be posted at the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update as our two ladies try to come to terms with their feelings.

Alone by her campfire and away from the magnetic pull of Gabrielle, Xena attempted to convince herself that she had imagined those intense feelings. It was simply a pleasant few hours in the company of a bright, pretty, young woman. A young woman with captivating green eyes and whose touch almost turned Xena inside out. She huffed to herself, who was she trying to kid? 

Even as a young girl, Xena had never been given to romantic flights of fancy. The one time she had let her heart lead it had been ruthlessly stamped on by Petracles. But now that love seemed like a single raindrop compared to the ocean of feelings she had for Gabrielle. She was smitten, it was useless to try and convince herself otherwise. Since their fateful meeting the world was a warm, friendly place and Xena was filled with an unfamiliar feeling. She was happy. All thoughts of suicide forgotten, Xena stood and almost skipped down to the lake. She was hungry for the first time in weeks and really in the mood for fish.

~~~~~

_Gabrielle was so turned on she could hardly breathe. She was writhing beneath a hot, naked body. There was a muscular, tanned thigh between her legs and her grinding up on to that firm flesh was causing the most exquisite sensations. A calloused yet tender hand was massaging her aching breast and a pair of impossibly soft lips were roaming ardently over her own._

_The thigh pushed harder into her rocking hips creating a veritable flood from her heated core. The tension that was exponentially building in the base of her stomach was close to exploding and her lover seemed to sense the oncoming tsunami. She moved her mouth to the pulse point on Gabrielle’s neck and bit gently, at the same time she tweaked the hard nipple with just the right amount of force. Gabrielle’s whole body stiffened as waves of release pounded through her and she screamed her lover’s name. “Xena!”_

With her core still twitching and lungs labouring for air, Gabrielle sat bolt upright still half lost in that vivid dream. She was surprised to find she was alone in bed and looked blindly about the room for her lover, but a groan from her sister’s bed brought her back to the present. 

“S’matter?” A sleepy voice inquired.

“Nothing, just need to pee.” Gabrielle wondered if she had woken Lila by yelling Xena’s name out loud.

Her sister rolled over. “Use the pot then.”

Gabrielle had to get out of the room to think. “Might need more than just a pee.” She lied and swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

“Serves you right for having two helping of stew. Don’t get lost on the way to the outhouse.” Lila snuggled into her pillow

“Yeah, thanks lil’ sis.” But her only rely was a soft snore. 

Gabrielle tiptoed out of the bedroom and moved quietly through the house, pulling on her boots before slipping out of the door. She walked past the outhouse and round the back of the barn returning to the scene of their picnic, trying to come to terms with the situation. She’d had her first adult dream and it had been wonderful, if somewhat confusing. The desire she felt for Xena was completely new to her and the ...climax of the dream left her feeling dazed but elated. 

Gabrielle knew she wouldn’t sleep again tonight, she was content to listen to the wind in the trees and the occasional hoot of an owl while planning her escape from her mundane life. She settled back against the barn wall composing a speech that would convince Xena to take her when she left, they could travel together having adventures and making love every night. That thought sent a pleasant shiver through her and Gabrielle closed her eyes to better recall the feeling of having Xena’s body atop her own.

~~~~~ 

Xena was too keyed up to sleep, she’d spent half the night drilling and trying to convince herself that getting involved with a _child_ would be the quickest way to get hounded out of town on the end of a pitchfork. She was now pacing along the riverbank and trying to reason with herself, all the while knowing it was useless. She was destined to spend the rest of her life with Gabrielle, but Xena was stubborn enough to rail against the inevitable. 

Not even at her most depraved did she touch children, Gabrielle wasn’t exactly a child but still young enough that there would be grumblings amongst the villagers if she travelled with the Warrior Princess, and the last thing Xena needed were more rumours of her corrupting the innocent to be added to her list of crimes. Xena rubbed her eyes, there was no ‘if’ about it. She needed Gabrielle by her side. 

Xena accepted that Gabrielle would be safer staying here in this sleepy little village and marrying Perdicus, but a good tactician also knew when to bow to the inevitable. It felt as if Cupid, the Fates and Destiny had all ganged up to lay siege to her heart. From now on Gabrielle was the only caretaker of that particular muscle and owner of her soul. What in Tartarus was going on? She was a practical, hard-nosed ex warlord not some love-stuck girl. So where in the name of Athena’s best loom did all that poetic, soppy crap come from? Owner of her soul indeed.

Thinking things through was supposed to calm her down and enable her to get some rest, instead the opposite had happened. Her physical need for Gabrielle was surging through her body but it seemed somehow wrong to give in to it. With a cry of frustration she hurled the chakram at a tree, slicing off a large branch, which crashed to the ground starting Argo from her sleep. “Sorry, girl,” she muttered and resumed her pacing, catching the returning chakram without looking and hooking it back on her belt. 

She _should_ just pack up and leave, but if she was going anywhere it’d be into the village to kiss the daylights out of Gabrielle, yeah then she could strip off that peasant blouse and lick her way down to Gabrielle’s breasts and show her what real love – not that pale imitation farm-boy had for her – was like. Xena flopped down on her bedroll, mentally exhausted but unable to find Morpheus’ arms. With a resigned sigh Xena bowed to the inevitable. She shoved her hand into her breeches and sought out her soaking centre as images of a writhing Gabrielle began to play in her heated mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies get to know each other a little better and decisions are made that affect their future.

The following afternoon found Gabrielle at her favourite spot by the lake, she was supposed to have been meeting Perdicus but had cried off saying that her head was still aching. The day was hot again, this time the cooling breeze was absent and her long sleeved blouse was starting to stick to her back after the long walk out of the village. Gabrielle settled down, sitting against a large tree trunk and thankful for the shade from the branches as she looked out over the calm, blue water. 

Her dream about Xena was still vividly on her mind, recalling the details sent delicious thrills through her inexperienced body. She wiggled around to get comfortable and closed her eyes to better imagine the feeling of rough-textured hands roaming her body and a tautly muscled thigh against her centre.

A splash from the water brought her out of the light doze she had fallen into with a start. There was someone swimming across her line of vision obviously taking advantage of the coolness of the lake on this sweltering day. Gabrielle squinted against the sunlight to see if she recognised them and almost swallowed her own tongue as she realised the dark, flowing hair and powerful shoulders belonged to her dream lover. She wasn’t sure if she was awake now as she watched the figure swim lazily towards the bank over to her left, where some clothes were piled neatly and a large piece of cloth was spread over a rock, warming in the sun. 

Xena started to walk out of the lake, revealing her body to Gabrielle’s greedy eyes bit by mouth-watering bit. The trees obscured her vision slightly so Gabrielle twisted herself round to get a better view and her foot kicked a loose pebble. The sound was only as loud as a butterfly’s sigh but Xena’s eyes immediately snapped to where Gabrielle sat and the cold warrior mask dissolved into a warm, friendly smile. Gabrielle scrambled to her feet as Xena walked over completely ignoring her clothes, her nakedness seemingly not bothering her in the slightest. The same could NOT be said for Gabrielle who was trying her hardest to fix her eyes on Xena’s face but they insisted on straying downwards, watching the water drops chasing each other down over full breasts and flat stomach to disappear into dark curls. 

Xena had used her body to manipulate men and some women ever since Cortese had attacked Amphipolis. For the past decade, sex had just been another weapon in her arsenal and one she wielded as expertly as her sword, but this was different. Xena was keenly anticipating using her ‘weapon’ to bring the ultimate pleasure to Gabrielle, and so she was delighted at the effect her body was having on the young woman. 

“Hey.” Xena greeted the distracted Gabrielle warmly.

“Yes, please.” Gabrielle replied absently, her eyes still glued to Xena’s magnificent body. Her cheeks flamed as her brain caught up, Gabrielle hurriedly spoke to cover up her obvious staring. “So ...er...you travel around a lot, don’t you? You have to take me with you.”

“Have to, huh?” It was a foregone conclusion as far as Xena was concerned but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to make Gabrielle work for it.

“Yes, I’m not cut out to be a farmer’s wife in this backwater of a village. I’m going to be a bard and I need to be out on the road, gaining experience and having adventures.”

Xena regarded her steadily, so the kid wanted to be a bard. Well she certainly had a persuasive way with words. Xena remembered how Gabrielle had bargained for their lunch yesterday, talking the vendors down to rock bottom prices for their goods. It was skill Xena didn’t possess and would be really useful on the road.

“Let me dry off and put some clothes on and I’ll be back to discuss just why I have to take you with me.” With a playful wink Xena strolled back to the pile of her leathers, well aware of Gabrielle’s eyes on her retreating body. 

~~~~~ 

Xena plonked herself down next to Gabrielle, after getting dressed she had pulled her waterskin out from the lake where it had been keeping cool and she offered it to Gabrielle who drank thirstily. 

“Thanks.” She handed the skin back and they sat in silence, both looking at the tranquil scene in front of them and thinking about the previous night.

“I dreamed about you last night.” She hadn’t meant to say anything but her mouth was stubbornly ignoring her brain. Again. 

“Did ya?” 

“Oh yeah,“ Gabrielle swallowed nervously, oh well it was out there now. “Moaned your name so loud it woke my sister.”

Silence fell again as Xena digested the information happily and Gabrielle decided whether or not to tell all of it. 

“It was my first...” she gestured vaguely.

“Your first sex dream?” Xena asked with a proud grin.

“Yeah and my first ever.... orgasm.” Gabrielle whispered the last word.

Xena’s pride at being Gabrielle’s inspiration changed in to humbled awe at being the one to initiate Gabrielle into womanhood, she tried to meet Gabrielle’s eyes but the young woman was too embarrassed, so Xena put her arm around Gabrielle’s shoulders and cuddled her close.

“There’s no reason to be uncomfortable with me.” She kissed Gabrielle’s head. “So I was your first? What about Farm-boy?”

“Perdicus is my parent’s dream, not mine.” The words were full of bitterness. There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence that Xena broke.

“I also needed to scratch the itch last night, you were the reason AND the fuel for my fantasies.” 

“I was?”

“Oh yeah.” And this morning and just now in the lake, but Xena kept that to herself, not wanting to scare Gabrielle off with her appetite. She’d been on heat ever since they parted yesterday and with Gabrielle in her arms, Xena could feel her desires mounting once more. She reluctantly let go and moved away slightly before she did something that neither of them was really ready for. 

~~~~~ 

They chatted about nothing for an hour or so, then slid into an contented silence. Gabrielle, sitting against the tree, felt her eyes close as the lack of sleep last night caught up with her. 

With the younger woman’s eyes shut, Xena gave into the need to really look at her. There were faint, dark smudges under her eyes which attested to her disturbed night and Xena could see the sweat beading on Gabrielle’s neck and forehead, it was far too warm for the top she had on.

“Are you wearing anything under your blouse?”

One green eye opened and fixed Xena with a steady gaze. Although, outwardly calm the question had kicked Gabrielle’s heart rate up a notch. “That’s a fairly personal question for someone I only met yesterday.”

Xena smiled smugly and confidently replied. “Yeah, but you’re gonna tell me, aren’t you?”

The other eye opened. “And just why would I do that?”

Xena nudged Gabrielle teasingly. “Cos you like me.” 

Gabrielle could feel the blush on her cheeks but hoped Xena thought it was due to the heat. She took a breath to speak but Xena beat her to it.

“Alright, flirting aside, you look really warm and I thought if you had something else on you could take that blouse off to cool down a little.” 

The blush intensified but this time due to embarrassment and shame. “I...I can’t.” Gabrielle got angry at herself as the tears she couldn’t stop began to slide down her cheeks. Then she was lifted effortlessly into Xena’s lap and held in a comforting embrace. Xena didn’t have a clue why Gabrielle was crying but she wanted to cut out her own tongue for being the cause.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Gabrielle.” Xena stroked a comforting hand over Gabrielle’s back and kissed her forehead tenderly. “Look, I’m not going to pry but I want you to know that you can tell me anything, I won’t judge. The Gods know I’ve done things I’m not proud of. I’m here, if you want to get it off your chest.”

“Still trying to get my top off, huh?” Gabrielle said wiping away her tears and falling back into flirting to lighten the mood. 

“Well, you can’t blame a girl for trying.”

Gabrielle managed a watery smile and pulled a sleeve up to her elbow, revealing the purple handprint.

“That bastard! Knew I hated Farm-boy for a reason.” Xena raged hotly, lifting Gabrielle to one side and leaping to her feet. She smacked the tree trunk and started to pace.

“It wasn’t Perdicus.” Gabrielle said softly and also stood up.

Xena stopped walking to look at Gabrielle. “Then... your father?”

When she nodded, Xena embraced her and kissed the golden hair that smelled of flowers and sunshine. “That settles it, you’re coming with me when I leave.” 

Gabrielle looked up at Xena, her face painted with a delighted smile. “Really, you mean it?”

“Yup.” Blue eyes got lost in green and the space between them dwindled as Xena leant down and Gabrielle lifted up, their lips were almost touching when an annoying little voice at the back of Xena’s mind accused her of being a cradle snatcher. She turned away sharply and rested her forehead against the gnarled bark of a tree.

“ _No_ ,” Gabrielle whined, “don’t stop.” She put her hand on Xena’s leather clad back.

“Have to, you’re just a kid.” She mumbled and sighed, it was just typical that her soulmate was too young.

Gabrielle was annoyed at herself for crying earlier and backing up Xena’s idea that she was a child, she might not as old as Xena but she wasn’t that young. “I’m not a _kid_ , Xena.” She said hotly, “I’m 17 and marrying Perdicus at the Winter Solstice.”

“ **No**!” Xena whipped round and surged forward as if to claim her, automatically reaching for her sword as if Perdicus was trying to take Gabrielle away this very second. The thought of losing Gabrielle almost brought Xena to her knees. Then common sense reared its ugly head. What was she thinking? She was in no position to give Gabrielle what she needed, but equally, she couldn’t leave her in Poteidaia. Stupendous! One more thing to add to her ‘reasons to feel guilty’ list.

Gabrielle stared at the lake as Xena wrestled with her thoughts. She accepted that she was inexperienced but her feelings were so strong that it just couldn’t be one sided, could it? She was full of emotions she didn’t have words for, well she did but Gabrielle was sure they shouldn’t be applied to a virtual stranger – a female stranger at that. Did women even feel this about each other? Was she so desperate to get away from this boring backwater that she’d conjured this up out of nowhere? Gabrielle glanced at the brooding warrior standing next to her and frisson of excitement zipped through her. No, it was real – on her part anyway. Question was did Xena feel the same? “Xena?” 

Blue eyes cloudy with thought looked her way. “Hmmm?” 

“I know this has come out of nowhere for both of us and we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want, but please answer me one question.” Xena nodded, she owed the kid...the young woman that much.

“This whatever it is between us,” Gabrielle flipped a finger back and forth, “you feel it too, don’t you? I’m not imagining it am I?”

That the connection was anything other than mutual simply hadn’t occurred to Xena and she was stunned into silence, giving Gabrielle a moment of worry. Then Xena’s eyes crinkled at the sides as she smiled reassuringly and took Gabrielle’s hand in her own, her thumb tracing the delicate knuckles. “No, You’re not alone in this, love.”

The endearment turned Gabrielle’s insides into a gooey puddle and she blushed, but the puddle solidified into a lead weight as Xena‘s smile turned bleak and she continued with, “may the Gods help me.”

“Don’t you want to feel like this?” She asked in a small, hurt voice.

Xena’s expression softened and she pulled Gabrielle into a hug. “It’s not that, Gabrielle. What I feel for you is so...overwhelming that I’m scared I’ll go too fast too soon. So I want to take it slow. You’re youn.....inexperienced,” she amended, “and I’m...not.” Xena absently ran her fingers up and down Gabrielle’s back.

“In the past I’ve just taken who and what I wanted, but I’m trying hard not to be that person anymore. And I won’t risk what we have for a quick roll in the hay. No matter how cute you are. To me this is a once in a lifetime that’ll last a lifetime kind of a deal. So we take it slow, get to know each other first.”

She pulled back and regarded Gabrielle for a moment deciding to tell her everything. She guided Gabrielle down and sat facing her, picking up her delicate hand and absently playing with the small fingers.

“I’m a recently deposed warlord, most of the known world would pay good dinars to see me dead. If you come on the road with me, you’ll be exposed to danger at every turn. And I’m not in the sunniest of moods right now, until I met you my plan was to set Argo free, drink myself stupid with port and follow it up with a hemlock chaser...” 

Xena was suddenly jolted back, only just managing to stay upright as her arms and lap were suddenly full of panicking Gabrielle. The girl buried her face against Xena’s neck, exclaiming, “No, no Xena. You can’t do that, I won’t let you.” She pulled away to look Xena in the eye. “Promise me you won’t do that, Xena. _Promise me_.”

Xena pulled Gabrielle’s head back against her chest and stroked her hair. “I promise, love. I won’t, not now I’ve got a reason to stay alive.” Her voice was husky with emotion.

Xena could feel dampness on her neck and she dropped a kiss on the golden hair below. They sat there in silence for a long while enjoying the closeness, Xena stroking the nape of Gabrielle’s neck and Gabrielle inhaling Xena’s calming scent.

Some time later Gabrielle noticed the position of the sun, time she was getting back. Gabrielle reluctantly stood and stretched. “I’d better be going, it’s late afternoon.”

“You’re not going back to more of that,” Xena nodded to Gabrielle’s arms, “you can stay with me tonight and we’ll tell your parents you’re coming with me tomorrow.”

Gabrielle dropped to her knees and rested a hand on Xena’s thigh, she looked into deep blue eyes and said. “Mom’ll worry if I’m not back soon.” Xena started to protest but Gabrielle cut her off. “It’ll be okay, Xena. It’s not like he beats me to within an inch of my life every night after supper. It’s only when I deserve it.”

“No! You do not deserve that.” The Warrior Princess declared hotly, jumping to her feet and bringing Gabrielle with her.

She smiled as her eyes misted over again, Gabrielle wasn’t used to having some so staunchly in her corner and it was a heady thought. Xena knew her worst secret and still wanted to be with her. She cupped a tanned cheek reverently.

“I want to go back for one more night, to see Lila and mother, then I’m all yours.” She raised her eyebrows playfully.

Xena pulled her into a hug. “Oh you were mine the second our eyes met yesterday,” she breathed huskily in Gabrielle’s ear.

Gabrielle swallowed, this was Xena’s definition of slow? She stepped back before she did something daft like slipping the straps of that leather dress down and devouring the breasts she’d ogled earlier. She was mildly shocked at her own sexual hunger and hauled her mind away from dirty thoughts, her eyes slid back to Xena’s “There’s a party tonight at the tavern to celebrate the last night of the festival, I’m supposed to be going with Perdicus. Would....” she paused then tried again, “....will you come, Xena?” 

Xena tried to decline, it was a bad idea spending time with Gabrielle around her friends and family, especially now she knew what Herodotus did to his eldest daughter but the ‘no thanks’ came out as ‘I’ll see you there’ surprising them both.  
Gabrielle’s smile was bright enough to be serious competition for the sun and she hugged Xena delightedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up at the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdicus finds out that he has a rival for Gabrielle's affections and Xena rescues a damsel in distress.

The party was winding down, it was still relatively early but the villagers had to get up at sunrise the following day to tend to their flocks so most people were saying their goodbyes and wending their way home. Gabrielle’s parents along with Lila had just left to share a nightcap with Dane’s parents. Her mother and sister leaving Gabrielle with knowing winks and suggestive comments about young love, Herodotus just warning her to behave, which left her and Perdicus in the rapidly emptying tavern. 

Perdicus was in a particularly good mood, he had been drinking ale all evening and was now at the horny stage of inebriation. He grinned lopsidedly at his betrothed, they hadn’t be getting on too well lately, and he’d thought that two day headache was just an excuse to avoid him, but she’d stuck with him all night and now it was time to take her outside away from prying eyes and show her how good it could be between them.

~~~~~ 

Xena had performed every camp chore she could think of, twice, but now she had no reason not to go into town. She was dreading it, not see Gabrielle again, no her heart was pounding and a happy bubble of excitement was rebounding off the walls of her stomach at the thought of green eyes and red-gold hair. If she was meeting Gabrielle alone everything would be wonderful but alas that wasn’t the case. Gabrielle would be surrounded by other people and Xena knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back the love-sick expression from showing on her face. It was asking for trouble, especially if one of the village folk recognised her, but she’d promised and Xena never went back on her word. With leaden feet she began the walk to Poteidaia.

~~~~~ 

Gabrielle had given up on seeing Xena, the hopeful glances at the door every time it opened had stopped an hour ago and now she was feeling let down and miserable. Perdicus was throwing her leering glances and any moment now he would....

“C’m outside Gabby.” He slurred, tugging on her arm. 

She allowed herself to be steered out on to the main street intending to carry on walking home, alone. But as soon as they exited the inn, Perdicus pulled her round the side of the building into the shadows and pushed her up against the rough timbered wall, covering her mouth with his. 

His breath was sour with second-hand alcohol and she struggled to get free but her arms were pinned, the weight of his body preventing any real movement. Perdicus grabbed clumsily at her breast and Gabrielle redoubled her efforts to get free, making as much noise as she possibly could given that her mouth was covered and the air was being squeezed from her body. 

~~~~~ 

Just as Xena began to see Potedaia illuminated by the full moon, she got an uneasy feeling in her gut. Something was wrong, she broke into a jog. The closer Xena got the stronger the feeling became and by the time she entered the village she was sprinting. 

She skidded to a halt in front of the tavern in the middle of the main street and wildly looked around searching for trouble but all seemed well, just normal village folk enjoying the celebration. Then she heard a thud, as if something heavy collided with the wooden wall of the inn. She took off at a dead run, rounding the corner and immediately spotted Farm-boy and Gabrielle. 

A jealous rage swept through her at the sight of her Gabrielle kissing someone else and when she noticed that Gabrielle was struggling that rage doubled, she was going to kill him. A vision of Ares cackling and rubbing his hands in glee made her pause to harness the rage, losing self-control during a fight was the quickest way to get beaten and now it was more important than ever that she stay in control, no matter how much she wanted to pound the little snot into a bloody pulp. Xena grabbed a handful of Perdicus’ hair and the seat of his pants, hauling him away from her soulmate Xena tossed Perdicus aside and ended up in an untidy heap on the ground.

There were black spots starting appear in Gabrielle’s vision and she was surely just about to blackout when the weight mercifully disappeared. She bent over at the waist, leaning her hands on her thighs and sucked sweet, fresh air into her lungs.

“What the hell?” Perdicus gasped, he struggled to his feet and flailing out a fist at the person that dragged him away from his Gabrielle.

Xena dodged the clumsy blow and caught Perdicus’ arm, turning him smartly and slamming him face first into the wall beside Gabrielle, twisting the arm up his back to hold him immobile. She leaned in close and could Xena could smell the booze on his breath as she growled in his ear. “Not so much fun when it’s you that can’t move, is it?” 

He struggled uselessly but the jolt of adrenaline had sobered him slightly. “Get off me.” 

Xena looked to Gabrielle who nodded, she stepped back releasing him and taking her place at Gabrielle’s side. Perdicus rubbed his wrist glaring at Xena.

“C’mon Gabby, let’s leave this bitch to it.” His head snapped back as Gabrielle’s fist met his cheek with a dozen years of frustration powering the punch.

“Don’t you dare call her that! She’s the lo.... my best friend and I won’t have you insult her.”

Perdicus couldn’t believe he was on the floor again, he lay there dazed for a few seconds. Xena folded her arms and nodded approvingly at Gabrielle. “Not bad, but you should punch from the shoulder, that way you can get your whole body weight behind it.”

Gabrielle grinned, shaking out her throbbing hand. Xena stepped closer, took a gentle hold on the younger woman’s fingers and anointed the bruised knuckles with a kiss. 

Perdicus rubbed his face and blinked, did he just see....? How much had he drunk? He tasted blood and scrambled to his feet advancing on Gabrielle. “What did you hit me for? And just who is this woman?”

Xena interposed herself between them. “Just go home and sober up, Derpi...Curdi ah screw it! Farm-boy.”

He tried to dodge round her but Xena grabbed hold of his wrist, twisting it behind and up his back again, then forcefully marched him back to the main street with Gabrielle following a few steps behind. Xena gave Perdicus a hard shove that had him stumbling. “Keep walking Serpi.... damn it! Kid.”

He glared resentfully over his shoulder but carried on down the street, knowing he would never win this fight and promising himself that he’d talk to Gabby in the morning.

Gabrielle stood at Xena’s shoulder as they watched him walk unsteadily down the street. “Did you really forget his name?”

“Nope.” They exchanged smirks.

“You’re bad.” Gabrielle playfully poked a finger in Xena’s ribs. 

Blue eyes looked intently into green and the temperature of the night seemed to rise as she grasped Gabrielle’s chin gently and murmured. “Oh Sweetheart, you have _no_ idea.” 

Gabrielle shivered unable and unwilling to break the gaze, long moments passed as both women were transfixed, the gap between their mouths started to dwindle as Xena leant down and Gabrielle rose on her feet. They were close enough to feel the heat of each other when the spell was abruptly broken by someone throwing open the tavern door. Both women jumped back. Gabrielle looked about her, there were too many people she knew around, she looked back up at Xena.

“Come home with me.” She half ordered, half pleaded.

“I’m not really a ‘meet the folks’ sorta person.”

“They’re out, it’ll just be you and me and...” Gabrielle’s throat dried as she thought about some of things they could do in an empty house. She saw Xena start to refuse and jumped in. “Just come and have some tea. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Xena grinned lustfully. “I’ll bet you’re more than good, you’d be spectacular,” Gabrielle blushed, “but for now we’ll stick to just tea. C’mon” She threw her arm around Gabrielle’s shoulders and allowed her to lead them down the road. 

~~~~~ 

“You might be able to handle the likes of Perdicus, Gabrielle. But there’s much worse than him on the road.” 

They were in Gabrielle’s kitchen, two mugs of mint tea on the table in front of them and seated side by side.

Gabrielle took Xena’s hand. “There’s nothing you can say that will put me off coming with you, I couldn’t stay away from you even if I wanted to. I’ll just run away and follow you, I....” Her voice was starting to sound desperate.

“Hey, hey, hey calm down. I’m not trying to put you off, I said I’ll take you with me and I meant it. I was only going to say, I’ll teach you how to defend yourself.”

“Really? But, not with a sword. Something less pointy...like a staff.”

“Okay, and some hand to hand stuff too.”

The thought of getting hot and sweaty while training Gabrielle made Xena’s heart skip a beat and moisture rushed south. Green eyes stared boldly into blue and Xena could see her own cocktail of love/lust/wonder reflected back. In her warlord days, Xena had bedded countless people of both genders and even one fresh faced recruit in her army that hid a delightful surprise inside her (as it turned out) pants, but she had never been so completely undone as she was by this unassuming village girl. 

The space between them was narrowing by the second and Xena forced herself to pull back, she was both proud of, and totally hated, her self-control but there was a reason to take things slowly. In her mind she could still feel the black despair threatening to engulf her. The past couple of days were only a respite and they both needed her to be free of it before embarking on anything physical. If she touched Gabrielle, she’d never be able to let her go and she would cut her own throat before dragging this innocent girl into her sickening mire of torment. 

Gabrielle was expecting Xena to pull back but it still stung a little. She sighed as Xena stood.

“I’d better be making a move.”

Gabrielle got to her feet. “Okay, I’ll see you in the morning?” 

Xena nodded. “I’ll pack up and come into town at first light.”

“I’ll be at the gate, waiting.”

They hugged and Xena whispered in Gabrielle’s ear. “I love you Gabrielle.” She quickly brushed her lips over the young woman’s mouth and left.

Gabrielle was looking at the door, touching her still tingling lips when her parents and Lila came back ten minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are are enjoying this fic? If so let me know by hitting the Kudos button. Next chapter should be up in a few days.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some packing, some explaining and the last of the annoying boyfriend. Did you spot that I'm not a fan of Perdicus? Thought I hid it rather well. ;)

True to her word, Gabrielle was standing impatiently by the gate the following morning, her early exit from bed was noted by Lila who assumed it was to meet Perdicus, and her mother who checked Gabrielle’s forehead for fever. She barely ate any breakfast which even had Herodotus remarking on her unusual behaviour.  
When Xena at last came into view striding out through the long grass leading Argo, Gabrielle allowed herself to stare at the imposing figure. She shivered at the delicious sight and couldn’t wait to be finally free from this restrictive life and alone with Xena on the road.  
Xena dropped the reins and jogged the last few yards, noting that Gabrielle’s gaze seemed glued to her chest, it made her all kinds of hot to see the desire in those gorgeous green eyes. 

“Morning.” Xena said, cheerfully and then her arms were full of amorous blonde.

Gabrielle nuzzled Xena’s neck and whispered in her ear. “I love you too.” She gave Xena a quick kiss, then a longer one and stepped back, taking hold of Xena’s hands. There was a second of silence as their gazes locked and they basked in their connection.

“Just let me go smooth the way.” Gabrielle said and reluctantly let go after one last gentle brush of Xena’s soft lips.

Xena grinned and Gabrielle went back inside, practically skipping in happiness. She leaned up against the fence and nodded good-naturedly to a couple of pecking chickens, thinking how pleasant the day was. Raised voices then a crash from inside had her sprinting into the farmhouse.

Once inside, Xena’s eyes swept the room and absorbed the scene in a second. Gabrielle was on the floor, next to an over turned chair and holding a hand to her mouth, there was a drop of blood oozing down her chin and tears leaking from her eyes. Lila and Hecuba were uselessly standing to one side, one was looking scared the other resigned but neither of them doing anything to help Gabrielle or hold back her father.  
Herodotus was crouching over Gabrielle with his hand arcing down for a second blow. It never reached its target. Xena sprang across the room and halted his wrist. The darkness that was lurking just beneath the surface struggled to get free, how DARE he put his filthy paws on that shinning gift of a girl.

“Lay one finger on her again and lose your hand old man.” She growled.

Their eyes met briefly and Herodotus flinched at Xena’s blue fire, here was one woman he couldn’t bully. He snatched his hand back, stepping away from the intimidating woman he knew only by reputation and threw his daughter a glare full of loathing. “Is that why you’ve been running off and neglecting your chores? Have you been whoring around with her?” 

Everyone in the room bar Herodotus gasped and the there was total stillness for a few seconds, then one person lost her personal battle for control and moved. One moment Herodotus was standing by the table, the next he was pinned to the wall by a furious Warrior Princess. Xena had his shirt gripped tightly in both of her fists, mainly to ensure she didn’t reach for her sword. 

“You don’t get to talk to her like that.” She spat at him, her rage was a living thing flowing through her, begging to be unleashed and it would be so easy to crush this dried up old man but she was aware that, no matter how repugnant, this was Gabrielle’s father. Breathing heavily, she stepped back before she did something really stupid and Herodotus pushed past her, slamming the door as he stomped out of the house.

Xena was at Gabrielle’s side before the sound had died away, she helped her to her feet, guiding her into a chair and kneeling down to look at the wound. Her lip was split, just a small tear but it should never have happened. Xena blamed herself, she knew what Herodotus was like and she still let Gabrielle face him alone.

“You okay, love?” Xena wiped away Gabrielle’s tears and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She sensed rather than heard the twin gasps of surprise from Lila and Hecuba. 

“Was dad right, Gabrielle? What about Perdicus?” Lila asked.

Hecuba knelt next to Xena and took Gabrielle’s chin in her hand and firmly wiped the blood away with a cloth.

Gabrielle’s smile of thanks turned into a hiss of pain and she took the cloth from her mother, dabbing more gently. Xena and Hecuba stood up and Lila joined them, all three staring at Gabrielle expectantly. She shrugged, looking along the line of people who were closest to her heart, her eyes got stuck on Xena’s startlingly blue orbs and Gabrielle forgot she was answering a question. Lila nudged her arm pulling her back.

“What? Oh, sorry. I just love her, I saw her at the festival two days ago and..... fell in love instantly.” 

Lila’s mouth dropped open, Hecuba nodded as if she’d know all along and Xena shot her a proud look, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

Gabrielle stood and squeezed Xena’s hand affectionately, “I’m going to pack, coming Lila?” and she headed for the bedroom with an open mouthed Lila trailing behind.

Hecuba poured two mugs of tea from a kettle suspended over the fire and set both on the table.

“Take a seat, Xena.” She closed the door to the back of the house and sat down, massaging her temples as if she had a headache. 

“How can you let him treat your daughter like that?” Xena asked resentfully.

“First time he hit her I tried to stop him and he broke my arm, so I never interfered again.” At Xena’s disgusted look she carried on. “We don’t all have 6 foot ex-warlords to defend us.” 

“So leave him then.” 

“And go where?” Hecuba sighed. “Look we all do what we have to, to survive. Truth of it is, he’s a mean old man who thinks life has let him down.” She took a sip of her tea, collecting her thoughts. “When I was about Lila’s age, Herodotus’ parents and mine decided we should be wed, he was...is a good few years older than me but they’d decided and I didn’t get a say. I had Gabrielle’s independent streak back then and got myself in trouble with another young man in our village, who disappeared as soon as I told him about the baby. For all his faults, Herodotus stood by me and said the baby - Gabrielle - was his, so we got married quickly but he just couldn’t accept her. Now I’m not making excuses for Herodotus but he has kept my secret and given Gabrielle a roof over her head, he was the one that taught her to read and write.” Hecuba smiled wistfully, “He always wanted sons but after I had such a hard time with Lila we decided not to try for any more children.

Xena opened her mouth to speak but closed it when no words came out. Hecuba had made the best of a bad situation, just like hundreds of others. Life was hard. Hecuba’s voice broke through Xena’s musings.

“You will look after my little girl, won’t you?” She gripped Xena’s arm.

Xena patted the anxious woman’s hand reassuringly. “Of course, she means everything to me.” 

“I’ll get you some food to take with you.” Hecuba got out of the chair and began to move around the kitchen, adding items to a bag.

Xena sipped her tea in silence and waited for Gabrielle to come back.

~~~~~ 

Lila sat cross-legged on her bed and watched Gabrielle stuff clothes into a bag. 

“So, you’re just going to leave? What about Perdicus, don’t you love him any more? Do you only like girls now?”

Gabrielle put the bag down and turned to her sister. “Well in strict order of asking. Yes, never did and I don’t know.” She moved to sit on the edge of Lila’s bed. “Lila, I’m not happy here, stuck in this village with only setting up home with Perdicus to look forward to. I want to see...well everything really, I want to be a bard not a farmer’s wife and going with Xena’ll make that happen. I mean what stories could I tell if I stay here? How Stephan’s pig got loose and ate all of the potatoes he had stored in his barn? That’ll have ‘em on the edge of their seats, I _don’t_ think.”

“I’ll miss you, Gabrielle.” There were tears in her voice.

Gabrielle leaned in and hugged her. “And I’ll miss you too, but I’ll come back and visit.” Gabrielle rubbed Lila’s back, remembering the good times she’d had in this room, the secrets they’d shared. She pulled back to look at her sister. “I’ve had the best times of my life here with you, but I have to go. Xena needs me and I can’t be without her.”

“You really love her? Like ‘do it’ love her?” 

Gabrielle giggled. “Yeah, sis, I really do.”

She stood up and finished her packing answering Lila’s questions about her sudden change in sexual preferences as best she could.

~~~~~ 

The farewell was an emotional one, with watery hugs exchanged by the three women while Xena looked on with moist eyes, something about Gabrielle’s distress brought out tears in the normally stoic warrior. Hecuba gave the large bag of food to her eldest daughter, saying that she’d put in a freshly baked loaf of nutbread, which reduced Gabrielle to tears again and led to another long hug. But at last they were out the door and on the road with Poteidaia gradually becoming smaller behind them, walking side-by-side with Xena leading Argo. Gabrielle was unusually quiet and Xena looked over, there was a slight frown creasing her brow.

“Come on Gabrielle, spit it out, I can hear you thinking.”

“What did father mean when he accused me of...” she flapped her hands at crotch level, “with you?”

Xena cleared her throat, self-consciously. “I have a reputation for...well let’s just say the last gossip I heard puts my number of bed mates at five thousand.”

“Wow, that must be one massive bed.” Gabrielle said with a straight face.

Xena let out a bark of laughter. “Not all at once, fool.” The insult softened by the affection in her tone and the playful pinch to Gabrielle’s ribs.

Gabrielle grinned, squirming sideways but Xena fell serious. She turned to Gabrielle and took hold of her shoulders. “Gabrielle, that number was greatly exaggerated, I mean if I’d had that many I wouldn’t have had time – not to mention the strength – to lead my army.” She smiled then fell serious again and moved one hand to cup Gabrielle’s cheek, staring earnestly into her eyes. “I don’t want you to worry. You’ll be completely safe, I promise to keep my hands to myself.” 

Gabrielle curled her hand over Xena’s and said solemnly. “Not even if I ask really nicely?”

Xena’s face lit up with another grin and her eyes sparkled, she tweaked Gabrielle’s nose and rested her arm across the younger woman’s shoulders, noting with pleasure that they were just the right height for such a gesture. The two of them resumed their walk along the road until a shout and the sound of pounding feet from behind stopped them again. Turning, they could see Perdicus running towards them.

“Gabrielle? Gabrielle, wait up.”

He skidded on the loose stones as he reached them. “Were you just going to leave without talking to me? You’re going to be my wife in a few months.”

Xena replaced her arm over Gabrielle’s shoulders, staking her claim and shot him a self-satisfied smirk, Perdicus scowled back and his mouth dropped open in surprise as Gabrielle snuggled in close to the tall, dark woman at her side.

“I’m leaving with Xena, Perdicus.” She said with a happy smile.

“That’s it? No explanation, you’re just going?” He stepped closer and took her hand, pulling her away from Xena. “I thought...” He broke off as he saw the cut on her mouth. “You’re hurt, who did...?” He pushed Gabrielle to one side and squared up to Xena. “You! You did this to my Gabrielle.” 

Perdicus balled his hand and took an ill-judged swing. Xena caught his fist, squeezing with all her might she pushed downwards, forcing Perdicus to his knees. 

“Now you listen to me, Farm-boy. First of all she’s not your Gabrielle she’s mine, and secondly her ever-loving father did that to her. He’s been abusing her for years. If you’d been any sort of...” The words were choked off by Xena’s anger, she gave him a look of pure contempt and strode back to Gabrielle. “I’m going before I do something he’ll regret, catch up with me when you’re done.” 

She turned away but was stopped by Gabrielle’s gentle hand on her arm The young woman moved so that they were face to face then stepped in close and hugged her, resting her head on Xena’s collarbone.

“Thank you.” She murmured in Xena’s ear, making the taller woman shiver as Gabrielle’s warm breath caressed her skin.

“For what?” She asked, huskily.

“For saving me from my father, for taking me away from terminal boredom, for...loving me.” She placed a kiss on the tanned neck next to where her mouth rested, making Xena gasp quietly. 

“My pleasure.” They stood for a second soaking up the feeling of peace, then Perdicus cleared his throat pointedly and Xena stepped back. 

“See you in a bit, Shorty.” 

“’Bye ‘bye, Blue eyes.” Gabrielle watched Xena walk away, her eyes drawn to the long thighs and deliciously rounded bottom. With a silent sigh she turned back to her ex-boyfriend.

Perdicus was right behind her, giving her an astonished look. He thought he’d imagined their closeness last night but apparently not. 

“I think you owe me an explanation.”

“I’m sorry Perdicus, our marriage was what my parents wanted not me. I was...well using you, I s’pose, to get away from my fa...Herodotus.” She scuffed the ground with the toe of her boot, feeling guilty.

“And that... _woman_?” He said through clenched teeth.

Gabrielle looked up, briefly meeting his gaze then her eyes slid over his shoulder, fixing on the dark leather clad figure walking slowly down the road, leading her horse. “She’s my soulmate, I _have_ to be with her.”

“Soulmate!? You’re in love with her now? And I’m just expected to what? Let you go off with your _soulmate_ , am I?” He looked at her helplessly, trying to find an argument that would make her stay. “I spoke to your father this morning, you know who she is don’t you? She’s a murdering warlord, and you’re going on the road with her? She’ll take your virginity then kill you.”

 

“Why does everyone think this is only about sex? She’s won’t hurt me, she loves.... oh, d’you know what, I don’t really care, Perdicus.” Gabrielle was suddenly tired of worrying what other people thought. “I’m going with Xena.”

He took her hand and used his best wheedling tone. “Can’t we go somewhere and talk about this, _please_?”

“No. Look, I haven’t been fair to you and I’m sorry about that but I’m leaving...now.” She pulled her hand back, took a couple of steps then turned back, “Oh and for the record, Xena won’t have to _take_ anything,” and trotted down the road. Perdicus watched, unsure how his life had changed from happily betrothed to heartbroken overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're on the road at last. It's not going to be all plain sailing, I'm afraid. Xena still has some demons to exorcise. Next chapter should be up at the weekend.
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you like what I've written please let me know by nudging the Kudos button. Ta muchly. Kim.x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fighting and an impromptu swim. No real violence but this is Xena, so some blood is spilt.

Being on the road again pulled Xena’s state of mind back to exactly where it was before she walked into Poteidaia. The guilt, the shame and the burden of living gradually began to consume her and Xena retreated into her own head to cope with it. But she had a dependant now and giving in to that previous melancholia was NOT going to happen, Gabrielle’s safety was paramount and the best way to keep her safe was to separate her from the darkness that still lurked within Xena, so she built a wall and withdrew behind it, but that didn’t stop the voices of the dead echoing on the breeze as they rode and walked in silence. 

Life on the road wasn’t the romantic idyll Gabrielle had been expecting. Warm and playful Xena had vanished and left a gloomy, silent warrior in her place. A warrior who barely acknowledged her for the most part and barked orders the rest of the time, she didn’t even seem to notice when Gabrielle cut her skirt to a mid-thigh length to stop it getting caught on every twig and bramble they passed, and cut off the sleeves on her blouse so that she was a little cooler while trotting alongside Argo.

If Xena had taken time to explain things to Gabrielle, she could have accepted the silence; Gabrielle knew a little of Xena’s past and her new found desire to change her ways, but Xena had withdrawn into herself only re-emerging to criticise or shout. Gabrielle didn’t even know where they were heading, or if Xena had no destination in mind at all and they were just aimlessly wandering. So by the time they had stopped for lunch on the tenth day Gabrielle was in the middle of a full-blown sulk and Xena was introvertedly brooding. Which, of course, was the exact time a trio of incompetent thieves decided to try their luck.

They were on a narrow strip of land between a river and a forest, lunch had been eaten and Xena was getting restless to be back on the road when she heard rustling in the bushes. Judging by the amount of noise, there were three of them and the fact that they were trying to conceal their approach meant they were up to no good.  
If this had happened before she’d visited Poteidaia, Xena wouldn’t have fought too hard and would have accepted death at their hands gladly, but now she had a reason to keep living. She’d willingly fight a whole army with bare hands to keep her soulmate safe.

“Gabrielle,” she spoke calmly, showing no outward sign that anything was amiss, “get on Argo and ride off down the bank a ways.”

Argo, however had a different idea, she could spot trouble just as well as Xena and trotted out of sight into the trees. Xena spared her a glance, approving of her action while wishing Gabrielle had half her perception. 

The young woman in question was sitting with her naked feet in the cooling water of the river, scroll and quill in her hands, embellishing the story of Hercules’ birth she’d heard from a travelling bard. She was mad at Xena’s treatment of her and pretended to be engrossed in the tale.

“Hmmm? Just a minute.”

“No, Gabrielle. Now.” The trio had spread out and their escape route was getting narrower by the second. She spared a glance to look at Gabrielle, who was supposedly absorbed in her task but Xena could feel her deception. The wannabe bard was doing it to annoy her and this was another reason why stubborn, sulky teens should be left in their cosy villages.

“Nearly done.” She just had a couple of sentences to go and Xena should be angry enough to start shouting. Which, in Gabrielle’s mind was infinitely preferable to the stony silence that had almost exclusively surrounded the Warrior Princess since leaving Poteidaia.

Xena moved protectively closer to Gabrielle as the three men emerged from the undergrowth, swords in hands and leering grins on their unshaven faces. It was too late for the girl to get to safety on dry land, so as the men surged forward, Xena picked Gabrielle up and threw her into the water.

The men pulled up, surprised but their grins got larger as they realised she had just shortened the odds in their favour, they could dispense with this tall woman and have their fun with Blondie. Xena could hear Gabrielle’s curses from behind and hoped she had the good sense to stay put for a while.

“Afternoon, gentle.....ah screw it. I’m really not in the mood for this today. Leave now and you’ll have everything intact, try to fight and....” Xena left the sentence hanging. Her sword was on the ground somewhere just out of reach but she couldn’t risk looking away from the men to find it.

“Well lads, looks like we’ve got ourselves a real hellcat here.” He exchanged grins with his men. “You think you can beat all of us unarmed, little kitty?” The man gave Xena an open mouthed grin, displaying his total lack of dental hygiene.

“Without breaking a sweat.” Xena ignored the taunt and assumed her fighting stance, crouching slightly and balancing on the balls of her feet, with a confident smirk she beckoned him on.

The first guy rushed her, sword waving amateurishly. Xena mentally tutted at his lack of skill as she dodged past the point and kicked the guy in the ribs. He staggered back a pace and lost his grip on the weapon but rushed in again, this time managing to get a solid punch to Xena’s face as a splash from the river momentarily distracted her. Her head snapped back and she felt the skin of her brow split which only soured her mood further. She grabbed his arm, swinging him into his nearest colleague. There was sickening crunch as their heads smashed together and both men toppled to the ground, dazed. 

Xena turned to the third man and subjected him to the full Warrior Princess glare. “You fancy your chances?”

“No ma’am, not me. It was their idea.” He turned tail and ran back through the bushes as fast as he could.

His two partners in crime were slowly getting to their feet, groaning. Xena handed them back their swords.

“Now I’m feeling generous today and getting blood out of leather is a real pain, so I’m not gonna rip your arms off. If you both GET THE HELL OUTA MY SIGHT NOW.”

The two men jumped at the sudden change in volume and started to run. Unfortunately, they both chose the same direction and collided with each other. Desperately scrabbling to get away, they finally managed to get to the safety of the bushes and disappeared. 

Xena shook her head, lamenting their lack of skill, their lack of brains and questioning their parent’s decision to breed. The sound of sloshing and angry mutterings made her turn round to the river. 

Gabrielle dragged herself out of the water, clothes plastered to her body and a large piece of weed jauntily over one eye. The relief she felt that Xena was unhurt chose to show itself as anger. She snatched the weed, hurled it to the ground and stomped up to Xena.

“WHAT IN TARTARUS DID YOU DO THAT FOR?” She yelled, her face beet red with rage.

Xena put up her hands as if modestly warding off effusive praise. “Oh, no. Don’t thank me for SAVING YOUR LIFE.”

“Look what you did.” Gabrielle pointed to a small graze on her leg that was barely visible.

Xena marched over to the saddlebags blinking the blood from her cut forehead out of her eye. She rummaged in the bag for a rag, ripped it in half and threw a piece at Gabrielle. 

“There, that should stop you from bleeding to death.” She spat sarcastically and strode down the bank to dip the rag in the cool water and apply it to her aching head, muttering about the folly of getting involved with children. 

Gabrielle watched her go, her anger cooled and she was filled with shame. If Xena had given even a fraction of an inch then, Gabrielle would have apologised and their relationship would have been repaired. However, Xena had a thumping head and was still a depressed ex-warlord trying to come to terms with her atrocities from the past, so she packed their things up in silence and mounted the newly returned Argo, urging her on without even looking back to see if Gabrielle was following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry about leaving our ladies on such bad terms, but things will start to get better soon.
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a few days.
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you're enjoying the fic, please give the Kudos button a little nudge.
> 
> Kim.x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two lovely ladies make camp, up and out - a little.

A couple of hours later they were a few miles further down the road, Xena had surreptitiously made sure that Gabrielle was tagging along but they hadn’t spoken since lunch. Xena could smell a storm brewing, well two. One atmospheric and the other emotional. 

Xena was sick of Gabrielle’s sulking, couldn’t the girl see that throwing her in the river was the only way to keep her safe? She looked up at the gathering clouds, they needed to pick up the pace if they wanted to get to shelter before the skies opened. She knew that the woodlands gave way to rocky hills further down the track but it would be doubtful that they’d arrive dry. She halted Argo and waited for Gabrielle to catch up.

“C’mon, get up here.” Xena ordered, extending an arm.

“No, I’ve told you I don’t like to ride.”

“That wasn’t a request, Gabrielle.”

Xena unceremoniously grabbed Gabrielle and hauled her up to sit behind herself on Argo. Ignoring the protests, Xena spurred her horse on and they raced through the deepening gloom.

~~~~~ 

She found them a cave more by luck than judgement, gave orders for Gabrielle to collect some firewood while it was still dry and went to catch something for dinner. 

Gabrielle scowled at Xena’s disappearing back, muttering “Yes sir, at once sir,” and sighed. She knew she was being a brat but Xena was treating her as a half-witted stranger. Where had the gentle woman that she’d met in Poteidaia gone? She was finally away from the boring but secure life with her family and it was a little scary, why couldn’t Xena see that? But then, she thought, she could see how Xena was hurting over her past so she should be more understanding and the ex warlord had warned her about this. 

The fight back at the river had finally shown Gabrielle that doing what she was told when it was said was for her own good, and now she was feeling guilty about the cut on Xena’s face. Well, nothing had been done that couldn’t be forgiven and Gabrielle decided she would make the first gesture to end the rift between them before it became too deep to heal. 

She’d spotted some fruit trees on their way from the road to the cave. She’d get some apples for dessert and, knowing that her horse was Xena’s soft spot, make sure there was enough for Argo. 

Gabrielle gathered the firewood quickly, dumped it in the cave and searched the saddlebags for Xena’s whip. She could use it to knock the fruit down rather than climb the tree, smiling at how pleased Xena would be with her, Gabrielle grabbed the whip and strode purposely out of the cave.

~~~~~ 

Xena had managed to catch a young wild bore and the thought of roast pork for dinner lightened her mood considerably. She’d have a talk with Gabrielle after they’d eaten, clear the air and perhaps they could get back to being friends. Humming a jolly tune, Xena set off back to camp. 

She arrived as Gabrielle was knocking apples out of a tree, there was already a number on the ground behind her. Xena was impressed both at her skill and ingenuity, it wouldn’t have occurred to her to pick fruit that way. She stayed back to watch. Gabrielle flicked her wrist and the end of the whip sailed up high into the branches, it snapped the stalk of an apple which she deftly caught. Unfortunately the end of the whip snagged on a branch and refused to budge no matter how hard Gabrielle tugged. Groaning in frustration, she put all her weight behind a strong pull and the whip snapped causing her to fall on her backside.

Xena rushed forward to help Gabrielle just as the weather decided to add to the misery of the day. There was a deafening clap of thunder and fat drops of rain began to hammer down. 

Gabrielle was terrified, she’d just ruined one of Xena’s possessions and seeing the Warrior Princess run at her scared her even further. Gabrielle was reminded how her father reacted when she’d broken his favourite mug. She blinked the rain from her eyes and scrambled away from Xena on all fours, expecting a beating.

“Please...please don’t Xena, I’m sorry. Please don’t.”

Xena realised what she was thinking and was quick to reassure her.

“It’s okay, Gabrielle.” Xena held out her hands to help her up but Gabrielle’s mind was still stuck in her abusive past, she tried to get to her feet but skidded in the newly formed mud and fell back down as her ankle gave way. Sobbing from both pain and fear, Gabrielle cowered away when Xena dropped down beside her.

“I’m not going to hit you, love.” Xena’s voice was gentle, reassuring.

Gabrielle looked up and Xena hauled her on to her lap, Gabrielle was still sobbing and Xena wrapped her up in her arms, gently rubbing her back. The pounding rain was soaking them, but neither wanted to break the embrace to move into the dry.

“Shhhh, I got you. Shhh, it’s okay, Gabrielle. It’s okay, love.”

Xena dropped kisses on Gabrielle’s head, rocking them both as a couple of tears leaked from her own eyes. They sat like that for a long while, Gabrielle snuggled into Xena’s neck and Xena soothingly rubbing her back. Gradually her sobs stopped and Xena lifted Gabrielle’s chin to look deep in her eyes.

“Gabrielle, I will _never_ hit you,” she vowed earnestly.

Gabrielle pushed forward seeking to connect their lips but Xena pulled back.

“ _Please_ , Xena.”

Xena told herself that she was only allowing the kiss because it was more about comfort than desire, but in reality she knew she had no defence against Gabrielle’s pleading, green eyes. 

With aching tenderness, Xena captured Gabrielle’s lips with her own. One hand cupped Gabrielle’s cheek, fingers gently stroking, the other curved round Gabrielle’s hip and rested possessively on her bottom, anchoring them firmly together. Xena tentatively deepened the kiss not wanting to overwhelm her soulmate but unable to hold back. She opened her mouth slightly and sucked on Gabrielle’s lower lip. There was an almost imperceptible whimper but Xena couldn’t tell which one of them made the sound. She had never made a noise like that before but then, she was doing a lot of things for the first time lately. 

Xena reluctantly slowed the kiss before her lust broke free, she ended it with a couple of soft pecks to Gabrielle’s lips. There was a look of dreamy pleasure on the young woman’s face that not even the torrential rain could wash away and it was possibly the cutest thing Xena had ever seen.

“Next time we see Perdicus remind me to tell him he doesn’t have a clue about kissing.” She said blissfully and went to dive back in but Xena stopped her with a firm hand to her chest.

“Gabrielle, we’re both getting kinda wet here.”

“Well, I’m positively soaking.” The seductive note in her voice very nearly made Xena take her there and then, but the thought of mud getting where mud had no right to be stopped her. More than that, she was determined that their first time would not be rolling around in the dirt like animals, Gabrielle deserved better than that. Xena was going to hold back until they had a bed and some strong walls around them, where they could take time to explore each other.

“C’mon let’s get in out of this rain before you freeze to death.”

She tried to set Gabrielle down but she snuggled back in, this was the closest they’d been since hitting the road and Gabrielle didn’t want to lose it.

Xena smiled. “We’re taking this slow remember.” 

Gabrielle unenthusiastically agreed and they got up, collected the apples and boar then headed inside. 

“Great idea to get some apples, they’ll go really well with pork.”

“I got them for Argo actually. As a sort of apology for my brattish behaviour.”

Xena stopped as they entered the cave and dropped the boar, she drew Gabrielle in with a firm arm about her waist.

“That was really thoughtful, thank you.” Xena kissed Gabrielle’s soft lips gently. Two sets of eyes locked and desire simmered, but before things got out of hand, Xena looked away. She cleared her throat. “Right, let’s get set up. Will you build the fire for me while I see to this boar?”

Gabrielle blinked and swallowed down her need. “Right, okay.”

Gabrielle started to set up the fire at the back of the cave but Xena stopped her. 

“Suck your finger.”

“What?” Gabrielle looked scandalised and Xena chuckled. 

She took Gabrielle’s hand and gently folded all the fingers but one, then guided it into her mouth and laved it with her tongue. Gabrielle gasped as her eyes fluttered shut and wonderful sensations bloomed in the pit of her stomach. Xena continued to bathe her finger for a few more moments then, just as Gabrielle’s knees started to give out, Xena removed her mouth. Her eyes reopened and she could tell by Xena’s slightly uneven breathing that she had been just as affected by the intimacy of the moment. Their eyes met and Xena battled her need to ravish the young woman, now that they were starting to get close again she wanted to have a serious talk before things got physical. Having sex before they had cleared the air would lead to festering resentments that would blow them apart and that just couldn’t happen. Gabrielle was her future and without her Xena would be left nothing except that vial of hemlock.

Xena broke the simmering gaze and turned Gabrielle in her arms so that they were both sideways on to the cave entrance and held Gabrielle’s hand aloft. 

“Do you feel that breeze, how the air is moving from the back to the outside?” Xena breathed in her ear.

“Yeah.” Gabrielle’s voice was husky with arousal.

“If we build the fire between us and the entrance, we’ll get smoked out. So we put it further forward, give ourselves room behind, get it?”

Gabrielle smiled and nodded, realising the turning point, Xena was teaching her now, not just yelling. She was filled with relief and affection, she twisted round and slipped her arms around Xena’s waist, nuzzling into her warm neck. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been a brat.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been a cold bastard.”

And everything was all right again. However, if she’d been able to think clearly instead of luxuriating in Gabrielle’s embrace, Xena would have realised that the return of her nightmares were inevitable. She’d lowered the walls a little to let Gabrielle in but that loosening of control also left a gap for her greatest enemy; her own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be up for at least a week, this is the last finished chapter I have. The rest of the fic is sketched out but needs fine tuning. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you like what you've read (and want more) please click on the Kudos button.
> 
> Kim.x


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night time adventure for our favourite bard and not one she'll want to repeat in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, thanks for sticking with this fic, if you have that is. Hello, hello, anyone there? 
> 
> I've found out how to change the formatting (and about time too, I hear you cry) so the fic should read a little better. 
> 
> And now, on to the chapter.

_Her lungs were burning from overuse and she could barely see in the dim light but she didn’t slow her pace one iota, her feet pounded on the floor as she desperately tried to out run them. And still they came. Those faceless beings dead by her hand pursued her relentlessly. The tunnels she ran through were formed from rough-hewn rock and ever narrowing, it was only a matter of time till they caught up to her and this time she would have no energy left to fend them off. She thought her eyes were deceiving her when they spotted a pinprick of light up ahead but it grew steadily larger as she ran on until it turned into a doorway. The first of countless, grasping hands clawed at her leathers as she exploded into the room and slammed the door closed, sliding the large iron bolt squeakily into place. She collapsed against the smooth wood, gasping for air._

_“If you’d sent word you were coming, I’d’ve laid on some refreshments.” The mocking tones of the God of war had Xena spinning round. There he was, torso-hugging black shirt and snug leather trousers gleaming in the torchlight, twice as smug as she remembered him._

_“Ares!” There was a world of contempt in those four letters and she leapt at him, ripping the shirt from his chest, wanting to see the wound when she cut his heart out - if he even had one._

_Ares grinned mockingly. “Ooo baby! I love it when you play rough.”_

_The grin faded when he saw the murderous gleam in her eye, he was the reason she couldn’t make love to her soulmate and she was determined to take out all of her frustration by hacking him into tiny, bloody pieces._

_Xena growled, reaching for her sword. She advanced towards him like a hunter stalking her prey and he retreated, she could smell the fear coming off him in waves and it only increased her rage, her face was contorted into a parody of a smile, she was going to love every second of his pain._

_Ares began to babble nervously, the words falling over themselves as he begged for his life. Xena was so deep in rage that his uncharacteristic behaviour didn’t even register and she was in no mood for mercy even if it had, she was going to avenge the innocent souls dead at her hand the only way she knew how, with more violence._

_“N...no, please, please, ple....” The word was cut off with a squeak as his back slammed into the wall, the long edge of her blade touched his throat. His eyes widened and he felt the sting as the blade began to slice his skin. The metallic tang of blood caressed her nostrils like a lover and she anticipated that intense pleasure that only a kill could bring. This would be her last as an aggressor, from now on she would only take a life as a last resort so Xena prepared herself, wanting to milk every last atom of enjoyment from this moment._

_Her prey started to speak again but the usual deep tones were higher and gentler than she’d ever heard from the God of War. The voice that she hated more than any other sound was different this time. She held completely still as the words flowed into her ears calming the rage and filling her with peace._

~~~~~ 

It was the ripping of cloth that woke Gabrielle and for a wonderful second she thought Xena had changed her mind about taking things slowly, but the surge of joy soon turned to fear at the snarl of rage Xena made. The sound was frightening enough but the mask of hatred that covered the beautiful face of her companion made her heart drop and her stomach roll with nausea. Two things dawned on her simultaneously, Xena was having a nightmare and she had ripped Gabrielle’s sleeping shift away, leaving only underwear to cover her modesty. 

“Xena?” Gabrielle said loudly, hoping to break through the veil of sleep. Xena got to her feet clutching the sword that always lay by her bedroll in case of a night attack. Gabrielle scrambled up, facing Xena and holding out her hands placatingly. 

“Now come on Xena. I’m no threat, put down the sword.” Her voice was surprisingly steady considering her whole body was trembling in fear.

But the pleas fell on deaf ears. Xena advanced without a word, only the leer on her face betraying her emotions. Gabrielle backed away, it was like a chilling dance but rather than merely sore toes, if Gabrielle put a foot wrong she was likely to lose her head and it was made all the more frightening by Xena’s silence. 

“Xena, please wake up.” 

They were out of the cave by now and Gabrielle was trying to look over her shoulder to scan the unfamiliar terrain and keep her eyes fixed on the sword at the same time. The rain from earlier had given way to a clear night and the cool air raised goosebumps on Gabrielle’s naked upper body but such trifles were beyond her notice as her mind was frantically trying to come up with a plan, there was no point in running, Xena’s longer legs made escape impossible. So she kept backing away and hoping for a miracle, all the while trying to get through to Xena. 

“C’mon, Xena. You’re really scaring me now. Please, wak..” Her words stopped as her retreat was halted by an inconvenient tree. Xena sneered triumphantly and pressed the sword to Gabrielle’s throat. There was no use in the world for a headless bard so Gabrielle chose her words carefully, she stared directly into Xena’s sightless eyes and spoke calmly but firmly.

“C’mon now, Xena put the sword down. You know how you hate getting blood out of your clothes and you’ll just hate yourself in the morning if you hurt me. I know I said I wanted adventures but I can’t write them down if you kill me can I?” It might have been wishful thinking but Gabrielle thought she saw a frown pass through the hatred on Xena’s face, mentally praying to any passing deity, Gabrielle carried on speaking.

“Wake up, Xena. You know you want to and we can have some mint tea or more of that boar stew we had for supper, you liked that didn’t you? Especially with the baked apples,” that was a definite frown, “and then we can laugh all about this, but only if you put the sword down and wake up, eh? C’mon, love, for me, please.” 

Xena blinked and looked down at the sword, there was a thin, red line where it touched the delicate skin of Gabrielle’s throat. Gabrielle? What in Tartarus was she doing? Xena threw away the sword as if it was red hot and stared at Gabrielle in horror.

Gabrielle sank to the ground shivering in reaction and curled her arms around her shaking body, drawing her knees up. Xena fell beside her, hands reaching out but not daring to touch.

“Gabrielle, I’m so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I was dreaming about killing Ares, not that I _can_ kill him but...” She stopped and dissolved into sobs. 

Gabrielle unfolded her arms and pulled the weeping woman to her, Xena buried her face in Gabrielle’s neck and, wrapping her arms around Gabrielle’s waist, they cried together under the clear night sky. 

~~~~~ 

Some time later they walked back to the cave on unsteady legs, holding hands tightly. They hadn’t spoken about it just held each other and taken comfort in the embrace. Sinking to their bedrolls, Xena seemed to notice for the first time that Gabrielle was nearly naked. 

“Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?”

Gabrielle pointed to the remains of her nightclothes lying on the cave floor. “You ripped my shift away. That’s what woke me up. Thought my luck had changed at first, then you grabbed your sword and started coming after me. I tried to get through to you but nothing I said made any difference, I tried to get away but you kept coming and then I backed in to a tree and things really got.... interesting” Gabrielle fingered the shallow cut on her neck and giggled with relief but stopped when she saw the desolation on Xena’s face. 

“I’ll take you back in the morning.” She said bleakly.

“No! If you do I’ll just run after you, Xena. You saw what my home life was like and I’m sure as Hell not going to marry Perdicus. My heart and soul belong to you now, no one else.”

Xena’s eyes softened slightly.

Gabrielle saw the look and pressed on. “And how long would you live without me, eh?”

“I _can_ take care of myself.” There was a tinge of resentment in the words.

“Yes, but would you though? Don’t think I don’t know the only reason you fought those bandits was to protect me.”

Xena’s face was full of surprise. “I didn’t think I was that easy to read.”

“You’re probably not for anyone else but I _know_ you. I see how much you’re hurting and I want to ease the pain but I don’t know what to do.” She shuffled closer reaching out to caress Xena’s arm but was rewarded with a face full of material.

“Here, put this on.” Xena walked swiftly out into the night, she needed to clear her head, to cleanse her thoughts of the sickness that was Ares. She barely heard the plaintive words Gabrielle sent after her but they made her smile and lifted her heart a little.

“No chance of a quickie then?”

~~~~~ 

Gabrielle grew up that night, she experienced the bowel melting terror of a sword to the throat and managed to survive, more than that she talked her way out of it. Her last conscious thought before Morpheus took her was a vow to be a proper partner to Xena and not the whiny baby she’d been.

When Xena came back from her walk, she moved her bedroll next to Gabrielle’s and lay down facing her. After a moment of mental arguing, she snuggled up to Gabrielle’s back and draped a possessive arm over her side, resting it on a warm stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. If you enjoyed the chapter (and want more) please nudge the Kudos button. 
> 
> Kim.x


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason for Xena holding back is explained and Gabrielle has a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, hope you're enjoying my take on their first meeting. On to the chapter.

Xena awoke the next morning with a fire between her legs. Her hand had strayed during the night from its innocent place on Gabrielle’s stomach to her breast. The feel of it, even with Gabrielle’s shift in the way, was sending sparks of pleasure from Xena’s fingertips directly to her core. She flexed her fingers and the hardened nipple pressed into her palm, it was accompanied by a soft moan, Gabrielle was awake and clearly enjoying the touch. 

With a hurried apology, Xena attempted to retrieve her hand but as she moved it was clamped firmly in place by Gabrielle’s.

“Noooo! Please Xena, after last night I just need....”

Xena rolled the smaller woman on to her back and looked deep into green eyes darkened with passion, Gabrielle wasn’t the only one who was in need. Xena took her mouth in a tender kiss that started slowly but soon wasn’t enough for either of them. Xena parted her lips as Gabrielle’s tongue peeked out and shyly requested entry. This time Gabrielle’s moan was joined by the Warrior Princess’ and she speared her fingers into dark hair to pull them closer, deepening the kiss. 

Xena’s heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest and the rapid pulse was echoed in her soaking core. Her disobedient hand started to stray to Gabrielle’s breast again and she wrenched herself away, rolling on to her back and covering her eyes with an arm, the word ‘slow’ pounding repeatedly in her mind, keeping time with her pulse. She was panting hard and desperately trying to wrestle down her desires. 

Disappointment and self-doubt surged through Gabrielle. Why had Xena stopped? Did she do something wrong? 

Xena sat up abruptly facing away and Gabrielle quickly laid a hand on her back before she could get to her feet.

“You’re shaking.” Gabrielle said, confused. Was Xena angry?

Xena looked over her shoulder and grinned ruefully. “Yeah well, holding back from what you desire most in the world’ll do that to ya.”

Relief replaced the angst but the confusion remained. “Why _are_ you holding back?”

“Because when we make love for the first time it’ll be without Ares’ shadow looming over us.” Xena leapt to her feet and strode to the cave entrance. “I’m going to check on Argo and then find a lake to jump in. A very cold lake,” and she was gone, leaving a frustrated Gabrielle staring after her.

~~~~~ 

When Xena returned, she wordlessly handed over several cleaned fish with a contrite expression on her face. As apologies went it was certainly different but then flowers wouldn’t have tasted as nice. Gabrielle took the peace offering and set about cooking their breakfast. The younger woman made no mention of their earlier kissing and subsequent conversation, for which Xena was supremely thankful and as they finished breaking camp, she took her soulmate in a long hug. The look Gabrielle gave her was loving but with a hint of determination, they would be revisiting the subject later.

The day was clear and bright after yesterday’s rain but there was a coolness that heralded the start of autumn. Gabrielle was still tired after her ‘adventure’ last night and the thought of walking all day was not appealing.

“Can I ride with you this morning?”

The request caught Xena by surprise, she looked over at Gabrielle as she finished securing the bridle. 

“Thought Argo was too high.” 

“She is but riding in front with your arms around me makes it bearable – just.” Gabrielle grinned cheekily.

The playfulness made Xena’s heart sing and for the first time she was actually looking forward to the day. She helped Gabrielle into the saddle and climbed on, settling behind her and urging Argo into a walk. Gabrielle nestled against Xena and sighed contentedly, Xena dropped a gentle kiss to the strawberry blonde hair and their journey continued.

The day was uneventful, filled with the sound of Argo’s hooves measuring the miles through the glorious countryside. Gabrielle was unusually quiet and Xena could practically hear her brain thinking of arguments to persuade Xena that they should take their relationship to the next level. 

They stopped for the night at one of Greece’s seemingly unending number of lakes. The daily chores of setting up camp were routine by this time and Gabrielle saw to Argo while Xena went to catch dinner.

~~~~~

“So you won’t let us become lovers until you’ve forgiven yourself for your past?”

The question caught Xena midway through gnawing on a rabbit bone. She halted for a second, they were going to do this now? Well the talk was long overdue she supposed. Xena swallowed and cleared her throat, she tossed the cleaned bone into their campfire and wiped her greasy hands on the grass. “Don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself,” she said quietly, “but I need to be sure I’m free of Ares before I can take you to bed.”

“Okay, how does that work then?”

She shrugged off handedly. “Dunno, carry on till I’m sure I won’t turn back into a monster, I s’pose.”

“But that could take months.” There was a little whine of desperation in Gabrielle’s voice.

Xena shrugged again and they lapsed into silence for a while. Gabrielle wasn’t prepared to sit by and watch her friend – and herself - suffer, now she knew what the problem was she was going to help – whether Xena wanted her to or not. 

“You have to do something to get rid of him and make sure he stays gone, Xena.” Gabrielle held up her hand, silencing the older woman before she had a chance to speak. She moved until she was kneeling in front of Xena and took hold of her hand. “You’ve come so far, Xena. But you can’t expect wake up one morning and be magically cured, you have to work at it.”

“How?” 

Good question. Gabrielle thought for a moment then, as the night of Xena’s bad dream, the answer popped into her mind, talking. If she could get Xena to open up, to share everything no matter how bad or cruel or heartless, the Warrior Princess might begin to see how far she’d left her bad side behind and that she was safe from Ares influence.

The grip on Xena’s hand tightened and there was a purposeful look in the green eyes. “Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“All of it, Xena. From when you first picked up a sword till the day you walked into Poteidaia.” She looked deep into Xena’s lovely blue eyes, enthusiasm shining on her face.

“That’s a Hell of a long tale.”

“So we’ll have a bit of it each day. When we settle down for the night, you can tell me a bedtime story.” 

“You really think it’ll work?” Xena was sceptical.

“I really think I want to know all of you, the good _and_ the bad, and telling me – making yourself go through it piece by piece - might exorcise a few demons.”

“But what if...?” She started worriedly but got no further, Gabrielle placed her fingers gently on Xena’s lips and answered the question before it was fully asked.

“No, love. Nothing can put me off you. I’m with you forever, no matter what.”

Gabrielle could see the tears of gratitude spilling from the eyes of her beloved, she moved over, sat herself in Xena’s lap and kissed them away.

~~~~~ 

So that’s what they did. Each night they spooned in their shared bedroll and Xena recounted the tale of her life. At first it was hard for her to open up, she was convinced that Gabrielle would run away screaming as soon as she realised just how ruthless Xena had been, but Gabrielle was true to her word. She asked questions without a hint of reproach and offered wordless comfort when the horror clogged Xena’s throat and choked off her words.  
Learning that Xena had only listened to the God of War because of his promises of a better life for everyone under her rule, made accepting Xena’s chosen path easier to swallow. Her motives had been pure at the start and only when Ares had a greater hold over her did things get really bloodthirsty. 

As they talked, Xena felt Gabrielle’s light enter her, it shone into all the black, feted corners of her mind where the seeds of Ares control had taken root and sprouted, their greedy tendrils piercing and possessing. Like most things that fester in the dark, once brought out into the light they began to shrivel and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more in a week or so,
> 
> Kim.x


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time, but we do find out our duo's destination.

Travelling together was different now, the atmosphere was lighter, more hopeful. The time passed quicker now that Xena was actually talking as she sat astride the plodding Argo. One bright but chilly morning Gabrielle brought up the subject of their destination and Xena told her about a cottage she had won from a man during a card game a few years ago. 

“Any warlord worth their salt has a bolthole in case things go bad and this cottage is mine. I’ve got money and weapons buried there, never had to use ‘em and I haven’t been there for a few years but it’s reassuring to know they’re there. Since I left Amphipolis it’s the closest thing I have to a home.” 

She looked to Gabrielle and met her soft, empathetic gaze and it sent a jolt to her heart. She wasn’t alone any more and that thought brought a sudden pricking in her eyes. Xena swallowed the tears down, thanking the Gods for the small blonde who now shared her life and carried on with her tale.

“I won it from a man called Archi. He was a really clever guy, useless at cards though, couldn’t bluff to save his life.” Xena smiled in remembrance. 

“I was waging war against the Centaurs, it was stupid but so was I back then. Anyway, we’d been fought to a standstill and I was out of options, it was the first time I’d badly miscalculated and it really shook me.” She glanced down at Gabrielle, but there was no hint of criticism just a look of interest, their eyes met briefly then Gabrielle turned back to the road.

“The dregs of my men disbanded, well they ran like frightened rabbits and I did what any self-respecting leader does after a serious error in judgment – I went to drink my own body weight in booze. I found a nice, quiet inn and had gotten myself outside of a few mugs of wine when I found the card school in the back room. Several hours later, I was the owner of a cabin in the woods and the worst hangover this side of Tartarus.”

Gabrielle looked up at her companion and her stomach flipped as Xena met her gaze with a flirtatious wink. She gulped, momentarily overcome by emotion and didn’t realise she’d stopped walking until Xena’s voice called to her.

“Come on, Gabrielle, only another hour and we can stop for lunch.”

Breaking into a trot she caught up. “Sorry, stone in my boot.”

“Liar.” Said Xena amiably. They exchanged another warm smile. “I like your new look, by the way.” She let her eyes roam from the now shortened skirt to the sleeveless blouse, making sure Gabrielle noticed her lingering over bare legs and cleavage.

Gabrielle blushed. “I didn’t know you’d noticed,” she said shyly.

“Oh I noticed alright. Might be a moody bitch at times but I’m an observant one.”

The look she gave Gabrielle this time had a little more heat in it and she lifted her leg over Argo’s head, smoothly dismounting in one fluid movement. Xena drew Gabrielle into her arms and took her mouth in a deep, sizzling kiss, only pulling back when two sets of knees threatened to buckle. 

“Gnn.” Gabrielle said inarticulately, her eyes were unfocused and she was breathing heavily.

Xena pressed a gentle kiss to Gabrielle’s forehead. “Yeah me too, love.” They held each other for a few moments, breathing in the quiet of the day as their racing hearts slowed back down into a normal rhythm.

“Sorry, just couldn’t help myself.” Xena said eventually, not looking apologetic in the slightest.

Gabrielle waved her hand. “N...no problem, happy to help.” 

“Good. You okay to carry on?”

Gabrielle nodded and Xena took her hand, interlinking their fingers. She grabbed Argo’s reins and they resumed walking.

“How far is this cottage?”

“’Bout ten days walk, give or take. I thought we could spend the winter there, train you up and work out what we want to do.”

“Do?”

“Yeah, I get itchy feet if I stay in a place too long, and you want adventures. The cottage will make a great base, it’s in the middle of a forest, and the nearest village is half a day’s ride. Archi said no one else knew about it, so we’ll be safe there.”

“Won’t you get bored if we stay for a whole season?”

“Nah, not with you around,” she squeezed Gabrielle’s hand, “and there’s plenty to read. Archi was a bit of an inventor and he collected many of scrolls on all sorts of subjects. What with your self defence lessons and the day to day chores, we won’t have time to be bored...but if we do, there’s always your body to explore.”

Gabrielle inhaled sharply, her eyes searched Xena’s face hopefully. “You mean...?”

“Yep, all this talking you’re making me do every night is starting to work. I’m feeling better than I have in years, give it a few more sessions and...” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

And so they carried on, the Warrior Princess and her wannabe bard. Travelling the quiet back roads, living off the land and revelling in each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read.
> 
> Kim.x


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stop over at an inn and a steamy bath.

Autumn seemed to change into Winter over night, the pleasantly warm days vanished and frosty mornings leading to cold afternoons took their place. One day was so cold that Gabrielle spent most of it atop Argo, shivering in Xena’s arms. Xena took pity and suggested they spend the night at an inn, as it would be last opportunity before they reached her cottage. The thought of a hot meal and an even hotter bath had Gabrielle almost weeping in gratitude. 

~~~~~ 

The village of Garron was barely more than a narrow street but it did have a small tavern with rooms – well _a_ room - to rent. While Xena took care of Argo, Gabrielle secured a bed for the night that cost so little she nearly haggled the price _up_. After depositing the bags in their room, she returned to the bar area and ordered them a hot meal. Sitting down at one of the three tables in the small room she looked around, the bar itself was little more than a large plank of wood fixed to the wall carrying a few jugs of wine and ale, but the whole place was scrupulously clean and there were delicious smells coming from the kitchen. 

Gabrielle took a sip from her tankard and smacked her lips in appreciation, the ale was very tasty with a sweet, slightly nutty flavour. She looked around, the place was deserted but it was still relatively early. If she’d been in Poteidaia she’d still be tending the goats – or rather, she’d have been daydreaming while the goats tended themselves. Gabrielle grinned; she was now living her daydream thanks to a tall, dark ex-warlord. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t realise a man had entered the tavern and taken a seat next to her. 

“That’s a pretty smile, thinking of someone special?”

The deep, slightly nasal tones caused her to start and she whipped her head round. The person sitting next to her on the bench seat was a veritable mountain of a man with muscles queuing up for display, but his face was gentle and the warm sparkle in his soft brown eyes immediately put her at ease. 

He extended a large hand, “I’m Aiden and I run the blacksmith shop with my dad.”  
She took the work-roughened hand that totally engulfed her own. “Hi, Aiden. My name is Gabrielle and yes I was thinking of a special person.” She caught the flash of disappointment but he covered it with a warm smile. 

“Then he’s a lucky guy, he won’t mind if we chat for a while will he? It’s not often we get new people in Garron.”

Aiden’s face was hopeful and Gabrielle sensed no ulterior motive, plus it had been days since she’d had someone else to talk to, so she began to chat to him about village life and her time on the road.

~~~~~ 

Xena finished grooming Argo and left the stable, she hurried over to the inn leaving little white puffs of breath in the still night and thinking that both she and Gabrielle were in need of some warm winter clothing, the village was tiny so that may have to wait but they should be able to replenish their food supplies. 

Still deep in thought, she opened the door, stepping into the welcoming warmth and stopped. Her Gabrielle was talking animatedly to a handsome, well built young man. Xena waited for the usual jealousy to flood through her as it had whenever she’d seen Gabrielle with Perdicus, but it didn’t happen, instead she felt a happy glow that her soulmate was enjoying herself. 

Gabrielle paused mid word, she could feel Xena’s presence and a delighted grin lit up her face. She turned to see Xena striding over to them, their eyes met and nothing else existed for a few seconds then a loud sneeze jolted them back.

“Aiden this is Xena, my ‘someone special’. Xena this is Aiden he’s the village blacksmith.” 

Xena nodded at Aiden and looked carefully at him, he was sweating slightly and there was an odd shine to his eyes, the poor guy was starting with a cold. She was just about to politely refuse his outstretched hand of greeting when the innkeeper came over with their meals and the moment passed. For the next half an hour, the conversation was punctuated with the scraping of cutlery and the occasional slurp. 

The stew was excellent, the ale free flowing and the company pleasant. Aiden was bright with a wicked sense of humour and both Xena and Gabrielle found themselves relaxing. It was just the sort of evening they needed after all the angst of the previous few nights. Gabrielle’s idea of Xena talking her past through was first-rate therapy but it did make bedtime kind of depressing.

Throughout the evening a few more locals wandered in for a meal and a drink, Xena noticed that most of them were suffering with colds too. 

When Gabrielle started to yawn they made their excuses and wandered upstairs to their room. As with the rest of the inn, it was small but clean and a large tub of steaming water had been positioned in front of a cheerfully blazing fireplace. 

Gabrielle trawled her fingers through the hot water sighing happily while Xena watched on indulgently.

“You have the first bath, while it’s still hot.”

Gabrielle looked at her suggestively. “It’s big enough for two,” she said hopefully. At Xena’s doubtful look she hurriedly carried on, her raised hands protesting her innocence. “Just two people getting clean.”

“ _Just_ getting clean?” She raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“Well, possibly a cuddle... and a kiss, but that’s all.”

Inwardly smiling, Xena grudgingly gave in. “Okay but no funny stuff, I have a reputation to protect.”

Gabrielle paused her undressing and snorted. “Yeah, right! I hardly think one virginal, village girl could corrupt the Warrior Princess.”

Xena dropped to her knees in front of Gabrielle and took her hand, pressing a gentle kiss in the palm. “Oh, love, you have _obliterated_ that Warrior Princess and left this pathetically grateful ex-warlord in her place.” 

In an instant the atmosphere changed, the gentle teasing was replaced by an up swell of intense emotions, Xena saw the moisture gather in Gabrielle’s eyes and felt her own prick with tears. She pulled the blonde into her arms and buried her face between Gabrielle’s breasts, breathing in the innate goodness and light of her soulmate. As usual the essence of Gabrielle calmed and grounded Xena 

“Never doubt how much you are loved, Gabrielle.” Her voice was muffled both with the cloth of Gabrielle’s blouse and her tears. 

Gabrielle crushed her close for a second then tugged at her shoulders and Xena got back to her feet, only to have her head pulled down and her mouth covered with Gabrielle’s. The kiss was fiercely possessive and Xena moaned at it’s fire, Gabrielle dominated Xena’s tongue with her own for a few glorious moments then ended the kiss with a couple of nips to Xena’s bottom lip and stood back. Both women were breathing heavily, surprised by the power of the moment, then Xena began to help Gabrielle out of her clothes. Wordlessly they undressed each other and sank into the blessedly hot water. 

Xena sat at one end of the oval tub with Gabrielle between her legs, resting back against her front. Xena’s arms wrapped around the smaller woman just under her breasts and Gabrielle’s hands idly caressed Xena’s thighs, both totally at peace. 

“There was a time when I’d’ve made Aiden a eunuch for talking to my girl without permission.” Xena said huskily, nuzzling Gabrielle’s neck.

“What? You would’ve cut his...erm.... things off.”

Xena chuckled. “What are you, five? His balls, Gabrielle.”

Gabrielle squirmed, it wasn’t that she didn’t know the word, it was just so crude. She tried to stand but was pulled back down by a contrite Xena. 

“I’m sorry, love. I was only teasing, I don’t care what you call ‘em.” Xena cuddled Gabrielle close and sucked on a tempting earlobe, although Xena couldn’t see it, Gabrielle’s eyes rolled back in pleasure but she did feel the tremor that shook the small body in her arms. 

“The point I was trying to make was that I’m a better person with you. Hercules might have pointed out a different way of doing things but you’re the only reason I’m still walking that path.” She said softly into a delicate, pink ear.

“And I’ll be forever thankful that your horse loves apples.” Gabrielle sucked water droplets from Xena’s long fingers.

Xena’s free hand rubbed sensuous circles on Gabrielle’s stomach and she murmured throatily. “Now about that kiss I was promised.”

Gabrielle twisted round and settled herself over Xena’s lap, straddling her thighs and resting her forearms on Xena’s shoulder for balance. Their mouths met hungrily, this kiss was just as powerful as their previous one and they both wanted more this time. Gabrielle speared her fingers into soft, raven hair and opened her mouth to Xena’s questing tongue. This was what she’d wanted ever since they’d first met and she made a sound of complete bliss as their tongues explored and played together. 

Xena moaned in pleasure as Gabrielle’s breasts rubbed against her own, the nipples were as hard as diamonds and the sensation of them digging into her was as close to Heaven as she ever expected to get. She kept her hands in the relatively safe zone of Gabrielle’s middle back, trying hard to keep this to just kissing but the way Gabrielle was rubbing her heated centre over Xena’s stomach was sorely testing her self-control. She made a little grunt of surrender and her hands dropped to cup Gabrielle’s bottom, she squeezed and fondled the firm cheeks, relishing in the shivers of delight that ran through Gabrielle’s body. 

The water was making their bodies slip and slide together wonderfully as they feverously kissed, the friction causing delicious sensations to spark in Gabrielle’s core. She sighed throatily as Xena broke the kiss and began to suck on her neck, nipping her way to a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear. Gabrielle’s hand wormed its way between their bodies and cupped a generous breast. Xena threw her head back and inhaled sharply as a bomb of pleasure exploded just below her navel. 

“ _Gabrielle_ ,” Xena moaned and lifted her love up slightly so that her tempting breasts were level with Xena’s mouth. Eagerly she leant in and was just about to capture a pebbled nub with her lips when there was a knock at the door.

Gabrielle groaned a heartfelt, “Not _now_!” And buried her face in Xena’s shoulder.

Xena’s voice was cold enough to freeze Satan’s underwear. “ **What**?”

A deferential voice floated from out in the hallway. “Sorry to disturb, but I was wondering if there was anything else you wanted before I turn in for the night.” 

Xena swallowed down the urge to tell him to go forth and multiply and in a more neutral tone said. “No thanks, we’re fine.”

“Okay, good night then.”

Gabrielle climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel, she looked back at Xena who was reclining in the bath with one arm over her face, trying to calm down and still breathing heavily. She’d never hated a person after so little acquaintance but was willing to make an exception for their host. “That guy,” she stabbed a finger towards Xena, who removed her arm and got out of the bath, never taking her eyes off of Gabrielle, “...that guy really, _really_ needs to work on his timing.”

There was such a murderous look on her normally cheerful features that Xena deliberately moved her sword and chakram out of Gabrielle’s reach. The two women looked at each other for a few seconds and Gabrielle felt her indignation melt away. They had the rest of their lives to make love, for now she was enjoying their intense make out sessions and, if she was being honest, she was just a little nervous of taking that final step. With her face deadpan, she winked at a still wary Xena. There was a beat of absolute silence then they both burst into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry about the interruption *evil grin* They will get it together eventually I promise.
> 
> Thanks for reading, more next week.
> 
> Kim.x


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite bard gets sick, they reach the cottage and Ares has performance issues.

They both wanted to finish their love making that started in the bath but they could hear every sound the owners of the inn made in the room next door, so reluctantly they settled for a long goodnight kiss and some erotic dream laden sleep. 

A couple of days after their stay, Gabrielle woke on another chilly morning and sneezed three times in a row. As usual Xena had risen earlier and was out catching some breakfast, Gabrielle thought nothing of her sneezing fit and began to build up the fire. 

They broke camp and got on the road. Gabrielle was feeling particularly woolly headed but, as part of her decision to stop being a whining brat, she didn’t say anything to her partner. 

As the day wore on, Gabrielle felt progressively worse but again kept the news to herself. A little fear lurked at the back of her mind that if she told Xena she was sick, she might get taken back to Poteidaia. It was only a little cold, after all, hardly life threatening. 

The next morning the ‘little cold’ had progressed to a raging fever that had Gabrielle barely able to put one foot in front of the other. She was in Tartarus, her throat was raw, her head was threatening to explode with every step she took and while her body was so hot it could melt the very clothes from her back, she was shivering so hard she had to clamp her teeth together to stop them from chattering. She stubbornly refused to say anything to Xena though and just concentrated on keeping up with Argo. An errant tree root had other ideas and she tripped over it, landing on her hands and knees.

Xena had noticed her love’s illness but, as Gabrielle said nothing about it, she didn’t mention it and just kept a close eye on her. But now it was time to get involved, Xena could see how much Gabrielle was suffering and cursed herself for not doing something sooner. They were only half a day’s walk from her cottage but she sorely doubted Gabrielle’s ability to make it. 

When Gabrielle went sprawling on the ground Xena came close to panic. “Gabrielle!” She jumped down from Argo and ran over to the blonde, cradling her in strong arms. 

“Oh love, you’re burning up. Why didn’t you say something?”

“Ddddidn’t want to get left bbbehind.” She stuttered through chattering teeth.

“C’mon sweetheart, get on Argo with me, we can be at the cottage in a couple of hours and you can get into a nice warm bed.”

The heat coming from Gabrielle was worrying and Xena kicked herself for not doing something sooner. Since they had been on the road, Gabrielle had lost some weight due to the long hours of walking and had less food than she was used to, plus being constantly outside in the cold had hampered her ability to fight off the illness. Xena tightened her arms around her precious cargo and spurred Argo into a gallop. Their arrival at her cottage couldn’t come soon enough.

~~~~~ 

The golden mare skidded to a halt in the yard that separated the cottage from its small barn-cum-stable. Xena dismounted and caught Gabrielle as she fell bonelessly out of the saddle. Swiftly, she moved to the barn door, managing to haul it open with the hand that supported Gabrielle’s back, she hurried inside and gently deposited the deeply sleeping woman on a pile of straw.

Xena turned in a circle, frantically trying to remember her last visit. “Key...key...key...uh-HUH!” She dived into the hay pile a few feet away from Gabrielle and dug down to the floor, clearing a small area. Prising up a loose board, she retrieved a wooden box and levered off the lid. Inside were some pieces of jewellery, the cottage’s ownership documents and the key to the front door. Xena grabbed it hastily and dropped the box, turning she sprinted out of the barn.

The cottage was just as Xena remembered it, a quick glance as she hurried up to the front door showed no discernable damage and Xena breathed a mental sigh of relief, making house repairs was NOT a job she needed at the moment. She unlocked the door and barged inside.

The room she entered was a rectangular kitchen with a large fireplace on the long back wall opposite the front door, to the right was a sink with a hand pump to draw water from the well outside. In the left hand wall was the door to the bedroom and on the left, adjacent to the front door, was a long bench-like couch that could comfortably seat four people. 

Xena skirted round the table and knelt in front of the fireplace, it was all ready to be lit and she thanked her mom for drilling that particular lesson into her. She found the flint on the hearth and struck it against her dagger, cursing when the cold wood shavings refused to catch first time, but a couple more attempts produced a small flame. After a few moments of careful blowing and the addition of progressively larger kindling, she had a reasonable blaze going and she raced outside to get Gabrielle. 

Half an hour later, Gabrielle was lying on the couch under a light blanket, Xena was mixing a potion to combat her fever and the room was warming nicely. She poured the mixture into a mug and moved over to the couch, she pulled Gabrielle upright, propping her up with her own body and cradled her in one arm. “C’mon love, drink this for me.”

Gabrielle stirred but didn’t awaken. Xena cursed silently as she shook her gently, and a sleepy voice croaked. 

“Don’t worry Xena, I’ll save you.”

Xena grinned despite her anxiety, “My hero. Now c’mon open your eyes for me.”

Gabrielle blinked a couple of times, “Xena?” 

“The one and only. Drink this, Gabrielle. It’ll make you feel better.”

She swallowed a mouthful and grimaced. “That’s horrible.”

“It’s medicine, it’s supposed to taste bad. Now drink it up like a good girl and I’ll give you a treat.”

“Naked snuggling?” She asked hopefully and began draining the mug.

Despite her worry for Gabrielle a bark of laughter slipped out. Xena tapped the cute nose of her soulmate and guided her back down on the soft padding of the couch. “You, my love, have a one tracked mind.”

“Is that a complaint?” Gabrielle handed the empty mug back, she was enjoying the banter but could feel her eyes grow heavy with sleep. 

“Zeus no! But you’re not up to anything strenuous at the moment, maybe later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Gabrielle muttered, she snuggled down and drifted off.

~~~~~ 

Gabrielle slept for most of the next two days, waking only for a bowl of soup and a trips to relieve her bladder. Xena divided her time between the daily chores and watching over her soulmate. She nearly gave in to panic when Gabrielle’s fever was at its highest in the small hours of a dark and stormy morn, what would Xena do without her now? Gabrielle was such an integral part of her heart that living without her was inconceivable. It was then that she made herself a pact, if Gabrielle died, Xena wouldn’t be far behind, not even in death would she be parted from her soulmate. 

Having decided on her plan, Xena dropped into an uneasy doze in one of the wooden kitchen chairs, wanting to be close in case Gabrielle needed her. She was awakened a few hours later by Gabrielle’s sudden loud snort, after heeding a call of nature, she laid a tentative hand on Gabrielle’s forehead which was much cooler, the fever had broken. She deposited a gentle kiss on Gabrielle’s cheek and made her way to the bedroom for some much needed sleep.

Xena performed the usual household tasks with a light heart, and if she’d been given to overt displays of happiness, she would’ve danced over to the barn to exercise and groom Argo, as it was Xena contented herself with a little shimmy and a wide grin.

~~~~~ 

Later that afternoon, Argo was the most thoroughly brushed horse in Greece and Xena was humming a cheerful tune as she reheated yesterday’s soup.

Gabrielle gradually surfaced from her slumbers, she was so used to waking on hard ground that the soft surface beneath her was slightly disorientating, but as her senses returned, she could hear Xena’s voice and she relaxed. Her eyes blinked open, taking in the lovely sight of Xena’s bottom as she bent over the fire to stir a pot. Xena was wearing her soft leather shift without her battledress and it outlined her curves nicely. Gabrielle stretched and yawned, feeling a pleasant warmth start to bloom in her core, she rubbed her abdomen and realised she was feeling skin. Gabrielle lifted the blanket covering her and the rustling alerted Xena, who turned from the fire and grinned.

“Well looks who’s awake.”

Gabrielle frowned. “I’m naked?”

“Yeah, and it’s a very nice nakedness too.” Xena raised her eyebrows, suggestively.

“Did we....?” She asked disappointedly

“Zeus no, I like my bed partners awake. Your clothes had started to get a bit....ripe, so I undressed you to wash them.”

“Good, wouldn’t want to miss...the main...eve...” And she was asleep again.

Xena regarded her fondly. “Oh Sweetheart. If you can sleep through the main event, I’m doing it wrong.”

Gabrielle was sleeping peacefully and Xena tucked her in with a fond smile. She silently left the house to retrieve more firewood from the barn. She was just telling Argo the good news when her eyes went blank and stopped speaking mid-sentence. Argo turned her head to see what had distracted her mistress and was astonished as Xena vanished...

...to reappear in Ares’ chambers on Mount Olympus. Xena looked around wildly, her hand automatically reaching for her sword, which had unfortunately neglected to wear. 

“Hello Xena, nice of you to call.” Ares voice made her spin round.

“Take me back, NOW!”

Ares was a picture of smugness, he tutted. “After I’ve gone to such trouble,” he gestured to a table covered with food and wine, “I think not.”

Xena tried to reason with him. “Look Ares, whatever you have to say, whatever enticements fall from that lying, deceitful mouth of yours, I’m not interested. I’m finished with trying to conquer the world and nothing you can offer will change my mind.” She stood with folded arms, defiantly glaring at him.

“Oh come on Xena, you know you can’t resist a bad boy, and I’m as bad as they get.” He held his arms wide, hoping his physique clad in tight fitting leather would work its usual magic, but Xena was unmoved. She looked bored and wandered over to the table and sat down, idly plucking a grape and popping it in her mouth. 

Ares tried a different tactic, he entered her thoughts hoping to remind her how good they were together by nudging her memories of their bedroom antics but he couldn’t do it. All he saw in her mind was a short, green-eyed blonde and her love for this young woman was so strong that he couldn’t find a way past it. He pulled his mind away, blinking in confusion, it was inconceivable that she could resist him.

It was Xena’s turn to look smug. “Having a little trouble there, Ares?”

“I...I...that’s never happened before, I’m just a little tired....I’ve been overdoing it lately... I’ll try again in a few minutes.” 

His groping for excuses made Xena breakout into a brilliant smile. “We both know that it won’t work. Thanks to Gabrielle I’m immune to your...charm. Now take me back.”

Ares off-handedly waved his hand and Xena vanished.

Ares felt his blood boil at his failure, he stomped out of the room, grabbed a passing minion and started to beat him up. 

“Stupid.” Right cross. “Idiot.” Uppercut. “Moron.” Kick to the mid section. “Irritating little bard wannabe.”

The minion lay on the floor, arms up to protect himself from the blows of his master, he wheezed out a gasping ‘my lord?’ but Ares dismissed him with a distracted wave of his hand and the man scurried away thankfully. 

Calmer now, Ares threw himself on his throne and considered his next move. He knew Xena’s appetites of old, this was just a minor infatuation and would be as short lived as all the others. Ares would just have to bide his time until the irritating little blonde had been dumped on the garbage heap like all the rest of Xena’s lovers. Meanwhile there was a very promising warrior emerging, another woman called Callisto and she was collecting a sizeable army. She had ruthlessly destroyed all of her local opposition and was marching on Delphi, perhaps she would be grateful for a visit from the God of War. Ares stood, straightened his jerkin and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking time to read, if you like the chapter please give the Kudos button a nudge.
> 
> Kim.x


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, holidays and real life have been getting in the way lately.
> 
> I've taken a bit of creative licence in that I've given our girls some indoor plumbing, thought they deserved a bit of luxury.

Xena was feeling particularly smug at her victory over Ares as she made her way back from the barn. She deposited the wood on the hearth and looked over at her dozing companion. Gabrielle was on her back and gentle snores were punctuating her breaths. Xena smiled fondly and silently moved to stand closer, she smoothed some stray hair off of Gabrielle’s face and sea-green eyes blinked open.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Xena stroked a soft cheek.

Gabrielle cleared her throat, nuzzling into the touch. “Neglected,” she twitched her blanket aside. “Cuddle?” She asked hopefully. 

Xena grinned as her heart flipped at the question, she was constantly surprised how much her soulmate affected her. “Well we can’t have that, can we?”

Xena slid onto the couch and took Gabrielle in her arms. They wriggled around, finding a comfortable position, finally settling with Xena on her back and Gabrielle half on top of her, her head resting on Xena’s shoulder. Long fingers combed through strawberry blonde hair while slightly smaller ones idly traced the boarder between skin and cloth on Xena’s breast. 

“I was heating up some soup, are you hungry?” Xena asked, kissing Gabrielle’s forehead.

“Mmm, yeah a bit, but can we just stay here for a while?” Gabrielle looked up into Xena’s face, making her best ‘pleading puppy’ eyes at her.

“Fine by me.” Xena aimed for the slightly parted lips this time as they were just too tempting to resist. They kissed gently for a few seconds until Gabrielle had to break away to breathe. 

She laid her head back down. “You have the softest lips, Xena.”

“Why, thank you, but I think you might have to conduct further tests on me, just to be sure.” 

Gabrielle giggled which turned into a cough. “Sorry. The tests’ll have to wait for a while.”

“No problem, I’m not going anywhere, love.” She kissed the top of Gabrielle’s head then patted her back, silently requesting that she wanted to get up. Gabrielle rolled off and Xena got to her feet. She tugged Gabrielle’s clean shift from the length of twine that was strung above head height between two walls, tossed it to her and went back to the fire. Xena ladled some soup into two bowls and brought them over, handing one to Gabrielle who was now clothed and sitting upright. Xena sat beside her and began to eat.

Gabrielle took a large mouthful and nearly gagged, it was just meat, water and salt, far too much salt at that. “Did you put any herbs in this?”

“Herbs?” Xena sounded like she had never even heard of the word.

“Yeah you know, green plants that make food taste nicer.” Gabrielle spotted some dried bunches hanging above the fireplace. “Like those.”

“You never complained when I fed you yesterday.”

“Yesterday I was wasting away through lack of food, I’d’ve eaten one of your boots and asked for second helpings.”

Xena rolled her eyes. “Yeah a whole 24 hours without eating, you were on the verge of starvation. If you think you can do any better...”

“I certainly can.” Gabrielle threw back the bedclothes and got to her feet, her knees buckled and she would have ended up in a heap on the floor if Xena hadn’t grabbed hold.

“Back to bed for you, you can prove that you’re better than me another time.” She said stiffly, helping Gabrielle back onto the couch and taking the bowls away, she put them down nosily beside the sink. There was a period of hurt silence, Xena knew she was a terrible cook but Gabrielle’s criticism, coming as it did from the person she most wanted to please, still stung. 

Gabrielle was appalled at her own carelessness, she’d hurt Xena’s feelings without thinking, hadn’t realised that the woman who had conquered most of the known world could be so vulnerable and now she wanted to crawl into a hole and cry. 

Xena glanced over to see a desperately apologetic look on her soulmate’s face and offered an olive branch. “Bread and cheese?”

“Yes please.”

And harmony was restored.

~~~~~ 

After supper, Xena tackled the washing up and Gabrielle took a good look at her surroundings for the first time. The kitchen was large and cosy at the same time, there was a door over to her left which she vaguely remembered as leading to the bedroom and a bathing area. Part of that was screened off with a wall that spanned half the width of the bathing room, it concealed a hollow, boxed in seat that ran along the outside wall. The seat had a hole in it and Gabrielle remembered being gently sat down over the hole and Xena’s voice telling her it was okay to void her bladder. It was a much better system than having to venture outside as she’d had to at home, but where did the waste go? She looked over to Xena, who had finished the chores and was drying her hands on a square of linen.

Before she had time to compose her question Xena asked, “D’you want a bath?”

Gabrielle’s eyes lit up at the thought of a nice hot soak. “I do, but it’ll take ages to heat the water and I’m not sure how long I can stay awake.”

Xena grinned. “That is not a problem, Archi was a clever man and this cottage has a couple of his inventions. You can be breast deep in hot water in a matter of moments.” She held out her hand and helped Gabrielle to stand, she then wrapped a strong arm around her back. Gabrielle savoured the warmth of Xena’s body as she tottered a little unsteadily through the door.

Once in the bathing room, Xena let go of Gabrielle and she put her hand on to the wall for balance. Xena moved to the large copper bath that sat in front of the fireplace. There was a pump at one end and Xena began to work the handle. “There are pipes built into the walls, they run behind the fireplaces and so the water is heated as it gets pumped in from the well.” 

The water had started to flow by now and Gabrielle could see steam rising, she walked over and cupped her hand under the stream, a delighted smile lit up her face. “Xena, that’s wonderful,” she sighed, “we can bathe whenever we want.” 

“Yeah, we can. And have you noticed that it’s warm in here, even though the fire’s not lit?”

“Now you mention it....”

“Look up,” Xena stopped pumping and pointed to where the stone wall met the ceiling, “those holes are connected to air ducts. The hot air from the chimneys is circulated through the cottage.” Xena dropped her hand, she was feeling really happy; Gabrielle was almost back to normal, they were safe and warm for the winter and it would soon be time to take their relationship to the next level. Life was good. 

Gabrielle peered into the bath, the floor sloped gently and there was a hole at the bottom of the slope, Xena plugged it with a piece of cork that was obviously designed for the purpose, and resumed pumping. The bath began to fill quickly and Xena kept checking the temperature of the gushing water. “If it gets too warm, I’ll get a bucket of cold water from the kitchen pump,” she explained, “but this seems fine.” 

Gabrielle couldn’t wait any longer, she struggled out of her clothes, stepped in and sat down sighing in bliss. “Fine? This is perfect.”

Xena was distracted for a moment as perky breasts jiggled a barely a foot from her face. “Mmm, yes they are...” She realised she’d said it out loud. “I mean good...I’m glad you lick... errr like it.”

“Aww, you’re cute when you get flustered.” There was an obvious chuckle in Gabrielle’s voice. A soft washcloth caught her in the face, she pulled it under the water and grabbed a tablet soap from it’s home on the wide ledge that ran around the bath. She looked over to see Xena disappearing out of the door and a grumbling, “...not cute, I’m a warrior. A bowel-meltingly terrifying warrior,” floated back to her. 

Grinning broadly, Gabrielle rolled her eyes and began to wash.

~~~~~ 

Gabrielle’s recovery was fast but not fast enough for the young woman. Two days after discovering the joys of indoor plumbing, Xena had suggested they go for a walk. It was Gabrielle’s first time venturing outside since arriving at the cottage and it had been great to get out into the crisp morning air, Xena had pointed out the covered pit that their waste was collected, it was hidden in the woods a fair way from the cottage and she went on to explain that the bath water was drained through a pipe that was buried to stop it from freezing and it ended up flowing into the river. 

It was bright but cold day and they had wandered along the river and through the woods for much of the morning while the exercise had tired her physically, mentally she was still very much awake even after spending most of the afternoon surrounded by Archi’s scrolls. Xena was obviously not in the mood to chat and all the chores had been done, they were both seated around the kitchen table and Gabrielle was...

“I’m bored.” It was the forth time Gabrielle had said... well it more like whined that particular sentiment and Xena was running out of patience.

“So you’ve told me. And to think I was missing your voice when you were asleep.”

“Awww, you were?” Gabrielle felt her insides melt, she really wanted Xena to take her to bed, sex had been occupying her mind ever since she could think clearly, but while the spirit was drooling at the thought, the flesh was waving a white flag.

They swapped loving looks and Xena went back to repairing a rip in her nightshift. A few blessedly silent, companionable moments passed, Xena finished her sewing and was thinking about bedding down for the night when...

“I’m bored.” Gabrielle sighed deeply.

She briefly contemplated making Gabrielle drink a sleeping potion, or even just gagging her for some peace but common sense prevailed. “Why don’t you read a scroll?”

“Read ‘em all.”

“What, even the erotic ones hidden under the false bottom of the cupboard?”

Gabrielle sat upright and looked over at Xena intently. “Erotic scrolls?”

“Yeah, Archi was an... _eclectic_ reader and there are some stories they even made me blush.” Xena grinned over at Gabrielle, she could see the cogs of Gabrielle’s mind turning, the desire to read something a little risqué warring with the embarrassment of doing it in company. 

“We’re running out of food, so why don’t I take Argo and ride into town tomorrow an’ leave you to... entertain yourself?” She smiled sympathetically at her young love.

“Yeah, if you don’t need me to come along,” she agreed eagerly, then added. “Although, I haven’t been exactly pulling my weight lately and haggling is my one and only useful skill.”

Xena leaned over and cupped Gabrielle’s cheek, tilting her head so that their eyes met. “Don’t sell yourself short, you have many skills. The way you’ve gotten me to open up and come to terms with my past is nothing short of miraculous.” She dropped a kiss on Gabrielle’s nose. “C’mon, bedtime I think. I’ll need to get an early start if I want to be back in time for supper.” 

The glow from the banked fire provided a little light as they settled down in bed, spooning. Xena’s left arm was draped over Gabrielle’s waist, her hand covered by a Gabrielle’s smaller one, pressing it between warm, soft breasts. Xena was just on the verge of sleep when...

“Will it hurt?” Gabrielle rolled over to face Xena.

“Not if you keep using the cream.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well what are you talking about?”

“The first time we make love, will it hurt? Cos I’ve heard the women in Poteidaia say that on their wedding night it was really painful.”

“Okay, so how much do you know about sex?” Xena could clearly see the blush on her soulmate’s cheeks in the subdued light. 

“Well...I...”

Xena sat upright, moving so that her back was against the headboard, she patted the space between her legs and Gabrielle obediently moved to sit there, snuggling back with a sigh of contentment. Xena wasn’t shy so she didn’t mind talking frankly about sex but Gabrielle got embarrassed so easily and Xena knew she was more comfortable if they didn’t look at each other while discussing it. She was exactly the same during their nightly therapy sessions, not wanting to see the disappointment – or worse yet, fear – in those lovely green eyes. 

“Have you ever pleasured yourself?”

Gabrielle’s eyes grew as wide and the blush deepened. “No! Wouldn’t make a very good bard if I couldn’t see my audience, would I?” She said, joking about the old adage that too much self-love made you blind.

“That’s not actually true, you know,” Xena grinned and added mischievously, “but you can black out if you do it right.”

The blush spread up to her hairline. “I know you’re teasing me.” Xena shrugged and Gabrielle pushed the thought aside. “I haven’t had much opportunity to experiment, I’ve always shared a bedroom. My sister slept three feet away from me and my parent’s room was the other side of a very thin wall.”

“Okay, well there‘s this membrane inside you,” Xena stroked her fingers over Gabrielle’s covered mound, the wonderful jolt that zipped through her body making the younger woman squirm and gasp, “it’s only thin and easily torn so it depends how active you been.”

Gabrielle’s pleasure at Xena’s touch vanished, she twisted round to look at Xena, denial and panic written on her face. “I’ve never...I swear. Me and Perdicus only kissed, Xena, honestly.”

“Hey, hey I wasn’t accusing you of anything, love.” She cuddled the fearful young woman close and nuzzled her cheek, feeling Gabrielle relax again. “I spent most of my childhood on horseback so when it was my first time there was nothing there to break, it may be the same for you. We won’t know until we make love. But if it is intact I’ll do everything to make it as painless as possible.” 

“C...can we do it soon? I probably won’t be any good the first time but ....”

“It’s okay, Gabrielle. I feel honoured that you’ve chosen me as your first...”

Gabrielle turned to look at Xena, “...only...”

“...lover.” 

Xena cupped Gabrielle’s head and guided it so that she could kiss her deeply. For a few moments Xena put all of the love she felt for her soulmate into the kiss, then she pulled back ending with a couple of tender pecks. She settled back against the headboard and Gabrielle rested against her. “And anyway a few of those scrolls are quite detailed love stories, they’ll tell you the basics.” She grinned in remembrance. “I suggest you start with one called ‘The Noblewoman and the Slave Girl.” It’s _very_ informative, although you’ll probably need a cold bath after.”

They lay back down again, resuming their customary sleeping positions and Gabrielle absently played with Xena’s longer, slender fingers, lost in thought. The idea of making love to Xena was both exciting and terrifying in equal measure, but nothing was going to stop her from trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead, folks. The next chapter is nearly finished, so it should be up in a few days.
> 
> Thanks for reading. K.x


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, the sexy times are in the next chapter. I know but this one ran away with me.

Xena left before the Sun had even thought about rising, Gabrielle was still sleeping peacefully and Xena hitched Argo to the old wagon that was stored in the barn as quietly as possible. She was glad to be spending the day outside and knew that her horse needed the exercise even if she wasn’t happy about pulling a cart. After a few pacifying words, Argo settled down and they rumbled out of the yard down the semi frozen track to Hostar, the nearest town. 

~~~~~ 

Gabrielle woke several hours later and prepared a solitary breakfast. As she ate, Gabrielle mentally listed the chores for the day. She wanted to make a special meal for Xena tonight, luckily there was some venison left from Xena’s latest hunting trip and plenty of vegetables they’d bought in Garron, where Gabrielle had caught her cold. So venison stew followed by....? The only thing that could be turned into dessert were a few sorry looking apples, she sighed. Oh well, stewed apples and honey it would have to be. 

After tidying away the breakfast things, Gabrielle went out to the barn. She cleaned out Argo’s stall, laying down fresh straw and then started to explore. She found a few of bottles of wine stacked in the corner and took a couple in to the cottage to go with dinner. The rest of the barn was fairly standard, with the usual assortment of tools and farm paraphernalia, it reminded her of her family home in Poteidaia and she realised with a smile that she didn’t miss it at all. She’d like to see Lila and her mother again at some point, but she had no regrets about leaving that humdrum existence behind. With a spring in her step, Gabrielle went back to the cottage to make a start on supper and look for those scrolls.

~~~~~ 

Early afternoon saw the wannabe bard comfortably seated on the couch in the kitchen, the stew was cooking slowly over the fire filling the air with a mouth-watering, meaty aroma, the apples were done and just needed reheating, she had completed her chores and had bathed. There was nothing left for her to do so she was researching the night to come with the help of The Noblewoman and the Slave Girl. 

Never having read anything like this before, Gabrielle wasn’t sure what to expect but the tale was well written and she was soon engrossed in the life of Lucilla, a Roman noblewoman who was a gentle soul badly treated by her husband, Lucius. They had a grand house in Rome and Lucius was a self-important Senator constantly trying to improve his social standing by bribery and political intrigue. Poor Lucilla was used as pawn in his game, shown off at parties but basically ignored the rest of the time. When the story told of Lucius bedding his mistress in front of his wife as a lesson that he was master, Gabrielle had to put the scroll down and make some mint tea to calm her anger. 

Lucilla was described as tall, with dark hair and she imagined Xena in the role. When the slave girl, Alesia, was introduced – a golden haired, creamy-skinned, younger woman, Gabrielle immediately saw herself. The slave was an innocent cruelly taken by a raiding party from her home village to be sold in Rome’s biggest slave market. Lucilla just happened to be passing by at the end of the auction, no one had bid for Alesia and she was about to be thrown in the slave pits to be used as lion fodder at the next gladiatorial event. Alesia had looked up at the exact moment Lucilla passed, their eyes met and they both knew they belonged together. To Gabrielle it was an exact copy of her first sight of Xena and her eyes misted over. She noisily blew her nose and eagerly read on. 

The love story slowly unfolded, Alesia was cleaned up and began life at Lucilla’s side, they spent almost every second together when Lucius was out of the house and soon fell in love, both believed the other saw them as only a friend and so never spoke of their feelings. Mistress and slave exchanged no more than gentle touches and the occasional kiss on the cheek but were content just to be together. Lucius was a cruel man and when the princeps senatus, a high-ranking senator, expressed an interest in buying the pretty Alesia, Lucius gave her away as a gift, thinking that it would gain him favour and show his wife once again who was in charge. 

He casually mentioned the incident over breakfast the following morning and told Lucilla that she had better say her goodbyes quickly as the girl was to be delivered that day. He left for the senate and a frantic Lucilla could think of only one-way to resolve the situation; escape. She and Alesia packed a few belongings then slipped away. Lucilla had relations in far off Tares, a small city in the heel of Italy, they took one of Lucius’ horses and rode away from Rome. The rest of the tale was of their adventures on the road and their ever-growing attraction. That was where the tale became really interesting to Gabrielle. With no one else around to see, the touches between mistress and slave grew bolder, the kisses lingered and it was only a matter of time until the couple gave in to their desires. Alesia was used to fending for herself and was an accomplished hunter, she eagerly took on the role of provider and the previously shy girl transformed into a confident woman. One chilly night, the two women huddled together under their blankets, their usual chaste goodnight kiss grew bolder, before long the two crossed over the line of friendship and became lovers. 

As Xena had said, their first time was very detailed and Gabrielle learned a lot about lovemaking, she even fetched a hand mirror to check her own anatomy at one point. By the time she had finished reading, Gabrielle was slightly out of breath and her underwear was uncomfortably wet. She put the scroll down and took and long drink of the now cold mint tea. A rumbling sound from the yard alerted her to Xena’s return and a few moments later the door opened and the Warrior Princess strode in, laden down with provisions. Gabrielle was still extremely aroused and leapt at Xena who dropped the shopping in order to catch her. Xena staggered back a pace under Gabrielle’s weight, bumping into the wall as her mouth was taken in a passionate kiss.   
The kiss went on until they ran out of air, Gabrielle pulled back slightly and their gazes locked.

Xena took in the passion clouded green eyes and she could smell Gabrielle’s arousal. “Well someone’s been doin’ some readin’,” she said, grinning breathlessly.

“It was a very _stimulating_ story,” she nuzzled Xena’s neck, nipping at the soft skin. “Take me to bed,” she whispered directly in Xena’s ear making her shiver.

Xena was tempted to do just that, but she had worked out a plan on the long journey home and was determined to stick to it. “Later,” Gabrielle groaned, “I promise.”

Gabrielle started to protest and Xena shut her up with a tender kiss. “I need to groom Argo and...”

“Stupid horse gets more attention that I do.” Gabrielle muttered darkly, frustrated almost to the point of pain. She wriggled out of Xena’s arms and turned away, stirring the stew.

“Hey! That ‘stupid horse’ is the reason we met.” Xena said sharply, grabbing Gabrielle’s arm and pulling her back so that they were facing each other. Then her tone gentled. “Look Gabrielle, we only get one shot at our first time and I want it to be right.” 

Gabrielle’s expression softened and she went willingly into Xena’s open arms, snuggling against the firm body of her soulmate. 

“I want this just as much as you, love but Argo does need tending and I really must have a bath, then we can have some of that wonderful smelling stew because, trust me, you’re going to need the energy and then I’m going to show you _exactly_ how much I love you.”

Gabrielle looked into Xena’s gorgeous blue eyes and felt her knees grow weak from their intensity. She gulped and nodded, not trusting her voice. Xena kissed her briefly and headed out of the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we've got them both willing and eager at last. Next chapter up soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading. K.x


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some loving and some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the reaon this fic is M rated. Hope it's okay, see you on the other side.

A couple of hours later the meal had been eaten, the wine drunk and they were seated on the kitchen couch, kissing passionately. Now that the moment was finally here, Xena wanted to take her time and enjoy the love of her soulmate leisurely but Gabrielle seemed to have other ideas.

Gabrielle’s hands went to the ties at the neck of Xena’s shift, yanking when the bow refused to loosen which only caused them to tangle. Frustratedly she pulled harder causing a slight ripping sound.

Xena found Gabrielle’s desperation contagious and something to be explored later but for their first time Xena needed to be in control of herself. She stilled Gabrielle’s persistently tugging hands and pulled out of the kiss, they were both panting and she took a second to just breathe.

The silence worried Gabrielle, she thought she’d done something wrong and cursed her inexperience, mentally praying that she hadn’t committed an unforgivable sin. She met Xena’s blue eyes with a silent apology. 

“Do you have somewhere else to be?” Xena asked, still a little breathless.

Gabrielle frowned, surprised by the question. “No, of course not.”

“Then slow down, there’s no need to rush and the build up is one of the best parts.” Xena smiled sensuously. 

The wine had increased Gabrielle’s need and she pouted childishly at Xena’s words.  
Xena sighed. “Gabrielle, you are the love of my life, my soulmate and I’m not going to cheapen our first time by having a quickie in the kitchen.” She cupped Gabrielle’s cheek and slanted their lips together unhurriedly humming in pleasure, deepening the kiss as she felt Gabrielle relax and enjoy the moment. Without breaking the kiss, Xena lifted and moved Gabrielle until she was sitting astride her lap, Gabrielle rested her arms on Xena’s shoulders and wriggled closer as she felt long, strong arms wrap around her back. 

Xena’s kiss felt different now, more purposeful and Gabrielle’s already racing heart skipped a beat as she thought of the events to come. Then she was moving, Xena stood and Gabrielle slid down that firm body (something she vowed to repeat later, when they were both naked) until she was standing on wobbly legs.

Xena looked deeply into her eyes, asking a question without speaking and extended her hand. Gabrielle answered by taking the hand and allowing herself to be led to the bedroom. 

~~~~~ 

They stood facing each other. Gabrielle was obviously nervous and aroused, a combination that Xena found adorable and exciting, her love for this wonderful young woman was deeper than she ever thought possible. She took one of Gabrielle’s hands and kissed the palm. “I fell in love with you the second our eyes met,” she said earnestly, adding after a moment’s thought, “actually I think I was always waiting for us to meet. I could never completely let go with anyone else and then bam! One look into your eyes and I was lost.”

Xena’s words drove Gabrielle’s arousal even higher. “Me too, I was always restless in Poteidaia, it felt like I was in the wrong life. Until you showed up then everything made sense.”

“I love you Gabrielle.”

“Show me, Xena.” She commanded huskily.

Xena undressed Gabrielle with slightly trembling hands, she greeted each newly exposed area of skin with a loving kiss, when her clothes were on the floor Xena guided Gabrielle’s hands to reciprocate, when blessedly naked they climbed onto the bed. Xena guided Gabrielle on to her back and lay by her side. She leaned in and began a slow, gentle kiss that soon heated up. Xena’s fingers trailed a path of fire over Gabrielle’s skin, starting at her shoulder and moving downwards to cup a full breast. 

The contact made Gabrielle moan and she tangled her fingers in long, black hair, pulling on Xena’s head to intensify the kiss, her sex was throbbing with each racing beat of her heart and a sudden fear came over her. This wasn’t going to last long, as soon as Xena touched her centre it would all be over and someone as magnificent as the Warrior Princess deserved a lover that could at least make it through the foreplay. Gabrielle pulled out of the kiss and lay completely still, eyes tightly shut and trying desperately to calm down. 

Xena was confused, she had thought that Gabrielle was enjoying the exploration of her breast but apparently not, she looked at her quizzically. “D’you not like that?”

Gabrielle hid her head in Xena’s shoulder, unable to meet the azure gaze. “It’s not that,” she mumbled.

Xena rubbed Gabrielle’s hip soothingly, clearly seeing the awkwardness but not knowing the cause. “Talk to me, love.”

Gabrielle spoke rapidly, the words almost tripping over themselves. “It’s all going to be over too soon, and you’ll think I’m no good at it, and you’ll never want me again, and you said you wanted to go slo..”

Xena stopped the garbled outpouring with an open-mouthed kiss, only pulling back when they were both panting. “First of all, I will never, ever not want you, Gabrielle. You are my deepest desires made flesh,” Gabrielle gulped at the passion in Xena’s husky tone, “and secondly, if you think that you coming too soon with me is anything but amazing then you’re wrong, so, so wrong. As for going slow, I meant that we shouldn’t rush to get to making love, the actual event itself will go at the pace our passion dictates.”

Gabrielle searched Xena’s eyes for any sign that she was just trying to make her feel better but could only find utter devotion in their blue depths.

“You’re not the only one who’s desperate here, love.” Xena caressed her face. “I won’t be far behind you, might even beat you to it.” The lop-sided grin convinced Gabrielle and she lay back, relaxing slightly and pulling Xena down with her. 

“And thirdly,” Xena continued sexily, “the great thing about women is that we don’t have to wait to reload, we can make love as many times as we want.” 

Their lips met for a long kiss, Xena brushed the flat tops of their tongues together and Gabrielle felt her sex clench tightly but this time she welcomed the sensation. Xena’s fingers teased Gabrielle’s nipple, touching too gently for a moment then rolling the stiff nub between finger and thumb, Gabrielle gasped and her hips twitched involuntarily, the damp heat at her core was like nothing she had ever experienced and she felt an ache that only Xena could satisfy. 

That movement of Gabrielle’s hips broke the dam of Xena’s self-control and she rolled over her lover, pushing a thigh between Gabrielle’s. They both groaned at the delicious contact and two sets of hips began to thrust impatiently. Xena quickly moved so that her thighs bracketed Gabrielle’s, she slid a hand down and opened herself up so that their clits could rub together. 

Gabrielle’s eyes sprang open and she inhaled sharply at the incredibly exciting sensation. She sought out Xena’s gaze, needing to see her eyes and was spurred on by the look of need on the beautiful face. She was in heaven; her body was pressed into the bed by Xena’s wonderful weight and at each point of contact a magnificent tingle of pleasure bloomed. As they began to rhythmically grind against each other she knew it would only take a few seconds before she exploded and when she heard Xena’s whimper of pleasure it was all over. Gabrielle arched into Xena’s body, her fingers clutched the firmly muscled back with bruising intensity and she screamed Xena’s name. 

The sound of Gabrielle’s orgasm triggered her own and Xena pulled her soulmate into her arms, hugging her tightly and rolling on to her back as her core pulsed. They lay for a few seconds, hearts pounding and breathing raggedly. The feeling of making Gabrielle come filled Xena with joy, it was amazing and completely addictive, she needed to do it again and soon. Gabrielle’s head was resting on her breast and the hot spurts of Gabrielle’s breath were causing little thrills to zip through her body. 

“You okay down there?” She asked breathlessly.

“Gnng.” The blonde head rose, a look of total bliss on her face. Xena recognised that look, she’d seen it in Chin on those that had smoked the pipe of poppy. To be responsible for that joy in her soulmate made the desire to please her all over again irresistible, Xena laid Gabrielle back on the bed and nuzzled into her neck. She licked and kissed at the soft skin while her hand meandered its way down to Gabrielle’s breast. She cupped the delicious mound and rubbed her thumb across the taut nipple.

“Isn’t it my turn to please you?” After the pleasure she had just received it seemed only fair.

Xena raised her head. “Gabrielle you do please me, just by letting me be in your life. Let me show you how much you mean to me,” Gabrielle drew in breath to protest, “ _please_?”

Gabrielle had no resistance to Xena begging so she lay down, pulling Xena into a kiss of acquiescence. Xena’s hand resumed its investigation of Gabrielle’s breast, tugging gently at the nipple. She kissed her way from Gabrielle’s lips, across a soft cheek to nibble on a plump earlobe, drawing sighs and gasps of approval from her lover. Then her mouth roamed down to join her hand, leaving a trail of goosebumps. She licked delicately at the hardened nub then took it into her hot mouth and began to suckle.

“Yes!” Gabrielle gasped, arching her back and pulling Xena’s head closer.

Xena’s hand began to track south, lovingly ghosting her fingertips over Gabrielle’s stomach to the wet, reddish-blonde curls atop her sex. Gabrielle immediately widened her legs, an invitation Xena wasted no time in accepting. Her fingers parted the heated, swollen flesh and dipped into incredible wetness. 

“Xena!” Gabrielle’s cry was deep and full of need. 

Xena stroked her fingers along the length of Gabrielle’s sex avoiding her clit, loving the gasps and squeaks her soulmate was making. She pushed one finger inside Gabrielle slowly, testing for resistance and meeting the thin barrier of Gabrielle’s virginity. She withdrew and moved her hand to play with the erect clit, Gabrielle’s cries were louder and Xena knew her second orgasm was close. She started to rub her thumb across Gabrielle’s clit and slid her finger back inside, pumping slowly at first but speeding up and adding a second finger as she felt Gabrielle’s walls begin to tighten. Xena bit down on Gabrielle’s nipple, she felt the younger woman stiffen in her arms and cry out lustily as the waves of ecstasy crashed over her. Xena pushed her fingers fully inside feeling the membrane break and a flood of scalding moisture cover her hand. 

Gabrielle lay bonelessly on the bed, letting the pleasure wash through her. She had vaguely felt the pain as Xena took her but it was nothing compared to the ecstasy she was now experiencing. She opened her eyes and looked up into the face she adored. 

“Thank you, that was incredible.”

“Not done yet.” Xena winked and began to kiss down Gabrielle’s body.

“There’s more?” She squeaked in surprise.

“Mmmhmm” Xena hummed as she licked and nipped at warm skin, not stopping at the tempting breasts this time but heading determinedly to Gabrielle’s centre.

She settled herself between sturdy legs and began to lap at Gabrielle’s juices, sucking her inner thighs clean then concentrating on the musky flesh between Gabrielle’s legs, holding the twitching, thrusting hips still with one arm. She nudged Gabrielle’s clit with her nose as she thrust her tongue inside making the younger woman gasp and shiver with pleasure as her need started to grow again. Xena moved her mouth to capture Gabrielle’s clit, licking and sucking as her fingers pushed inside her soulmate. 

Gabrielle felt her walls start to pulse again as Xena’s fingers stroked her and when they pressed against a particularly sensitive spot just as Xena dragged her teeth over her clit the pleasure overwhelmed her once more. 

Xena withdrew her hand gently, mindful that Gabrielle was probably sore and she moved to lie beside her. Gabrielle was almost totally spent but managed to find enough energy to flop into Xena’s arms. 

They lay there contentedly, Xena tracing patterns on Gabrielle’s back and Gabrielle wallowing in the afterglow, for a long while.

~~~~~ 

Gabrielle started awake, she didn’t remember falling asleep but then she was still recovering from her bout of ‘flu and Xena’s lovemaking had been exhaustingly thorough. She raised her head from its comfortable pillow on Xena’s breast and looked into sparkling, blue eyes. 

“Hey.” Xena said softly.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you before I...” Two fingers to her lips gently halted any further words.

“You needed the rest,” she said smugly, “and neither of us are going anywhere so whenever you’re...”

“Now.” Gabrielle said firmly, closing her mouth over Xena’s.

The little licks and nudges from Gabrielle’s tongue were driving Xena wild. Previously sex had all been about vigorous passion with no room for gentleness but Gabrielle was different and not just because she was a novice. The young woman was everything to the Warrior Princess and deserved only the good side of Xena’s love.

She let Gabrielle take the lead – another first, soft hands wandered over her neck and shoulders leaving a trail of fire in their wake. When she left Xena’s mouth and sucked on an earlobe the sensations became too much and Xena whimpered. Gabrielle hummed her approval, she began to kiss down Xena’s neck and chest, making her way slowly to a hard nipple. She placed a ring of kisses around the taut nub.

“Gabrielle, _please_.” The begging caught Xena by surprise, with anyone else she’d have grabbed a handful of hair and forced them to suckle her but not her Gabrielle, she would never know the controlling side of Xena’s passion. Glittering green eyes looked up and a pink tongue poked out, Gabrielle lowered her head, never breaking eye contact. Anticipation drove Xena’s heart rate on to a frenetic pace and when, at last the hot lips made contact, Xena let loose a shuddering, breathy moan. 

Gabrielle cupped the breast and began to suck, gently at first but with increasing force as Xena’s gasps encouraged her on. She raked her teeth over the tip, the touch was barely there but it made Xena’s clit pulse and she gasped.

“Touch me, love?” Xena asked, opening her thighs invitingly.

Gabrielle gulped and prayed to Aphrodite that she was up to the task. Reading about this was one thing, actually doing it was something else altogether. She tentatively laid her hand over Xena’s furry mound, the heat that met her skin was wondrous. She crooked two fingers and drew them through scalding wetness. Xena twitched and moaned, Gabrielle fixed her eyes on Xena’s beautiful face as it contorted with pleasure. She stroked across Xena’s opening making the older woman inhale sharply, so she did it again with the same result. Feeling more confident in her abilities Gabrielle relaxed, she carried on her explorations drawing her fingers along to Xena’s swollen clit, rubbing it gently between finger and thumb. This time Xena cried out, a lusty sound that made Gabrielle’s sex clench, her attention was captured by Xena’s full, heavy breasts as they heaved with panting breaths, she needed to taste them again. Gabrielle latched on to the nearest nipple and sucked greedily, at the same time she pushed two fingers inside.

“Gaa! Yes! _Gabrielle_.” Xena could feel her orgasm racing towards her, she thrust her hips in time with Gabrielle’s pumping fingers. 

Gabrielle redoubled her efforts pumping faster and adding another finger, she could sense Xena was close and bit down firmly on the hard flesh in her mouth, rubbing a thumb over Xena’s clit furiously at the same time. It was pleasure overload and Xena hurtled into oblivion, her body stilled momentarily as every muscle strained and the pulsations in her core squeezed Gabrielle’s fingers almost painfully. Then she was floating in a sea of ecstasy, she gathered Gabrielle in her arms and kissed her deeply.

“Thank you, love, that was wonderful.” She said softly in her ear.

“It was? What else can I do? Does it always feel like this? So perfect?” 

Gabrielle was suddenly full of questions making Xena roll her eyes in mock exasperation but then she grew serious. “Well it never has before so this is a first for me, our.... connection magnifies everything.” 

They shared a long love-filled look and Gabrielle felt her need to please Xena again grow swiftly.

“Xena?”

“Yes, love?”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Please do, these lips are all yours.”

Gabrielle blushed. “It’s not your mouth I want to kiss.” She said quietly.

“Oh?” Xena was momentarily confused, then the dinar dropped. “ _Ohhh_ ,” she rolled on to her back and spread her legs, “go ahead, those lips belong to you too.”

~~~~~ 

It was several passion-filled hours later when they finally stopped. After Gabrielle had made love to her, Xena thanked her in the most pleasurable way she knew and now they were cuddling, with Xena cradled to Gabrielle’s breast.

“Must’ve been really good in a former life.” Xena mumbled contentedly.

Gabrielle sniggered. “I think you’re really good in this life too. You have many skills”

“So do you, love.” She leaned up and kissed Gabrielle’s lips then lay back on her favourite ‘pillow’. “But I meant that I’m lucky to have you after all the horrible things I’ve done, I don’t deserve to be this happy, Gabrielle.” The usual doubts plagued her, as a distraction she kissed the nearest piece of flesh which was the swell of Gabrielle’s breast and the nipple puckered in response.

“Tough! Cos I do deserve to be happy and seeing as it’s you that makes me happy, you’re stuck with me now and I’m never,” Gabrielle tightened her arms around the Warrior Princess, “letting you go.”

“Promise?” Xena hated the needy quality to her voice.

“Oh yeah.” Gabrielle rolled an unusually compliant Xena over and began to descend her voluptuous body, painting her path with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

~~~~~ 

Xena awoke with a weight on her abdomen and a hot mouth on her breast. She moaned as the blonde sucked hard and teased the other nipple with playful fingers. Gabrielle lifted her head at the sound, Xena’s nipple slipping from her mouth.

“Is this okay?” She asked tentatively.

Xena grasped her chin and gazed at her with piercing silver-blue eyes, causing a moment of worry in her lover, which vanished as she said. “No, it is not okay. It’s practically compulsory.” 

Xena lay back, spreading her arms and wiggling to get comfortable for the ravishing she hoped was about to commence. “I’m all yours, Gabrielle.”

“Yes you are.” Gabrielle agreed firmly. She retook the nipple between her lips and began to make love to Xena again.

~~~~~ 

Sometime later they were lying on their sides facing each other, both seemingly catching some much-needed sleep. Gabrielle’s stomach growled loudly making one crystal blue eye open. 

“Sorry about that.” Gabrielle blushed.

“You’re awake?”

“Yeah, I’ve been watching you sleep for a while.”

“As long as you weren’t doing anything creepy.” She said with amusement colouring her voice.

Gabrielle slapped her arm playfully. “Hey! It’s not creepy, it’s romantic.”

Xena put the creepiest leer she could manage on her face and stared at Gabrielle, who burst into giggles. “I don’t look like that,” she said breathlessly.

“Do too.”

Do not.”

“Do too.” Xena threw a leg over Gabrielle’s middle and pinned the young woman to the bed, she licked her nose and held her hands still so that Gabrielle couldn’t wipe it dry. “Do too,” another lick, this time to her forehead, “do too,” one to her cheek, “do too.” Gabrielle’s chin was next.

Gabrielle was squirming and giggling so much that tears were adding to the moisture already on her face. Xena relented and sat up, looking down at her soulmate. “By the Gods, I love you Gabrielle.”

She stopped moving and gazed up at Xena. “And I love you.” She pulled a hand free and cupped the back of Xena’s neck, pulling her down for a loving kiss that started gently but soon deepened into a passionate tongue wrestle. Xena rolled over pulling her lover on top, moaning as their naked bodies touched from thighs to breasts. Suddenly the delicious contact was gone but before Xena’s love-clouded mind could process what had happened, Gabrielle skipped out of bed and tipped a mug of water over her. “Do NOT.” She said and scrambled away from the bed, standing by the bedroom door waiting to see what the Warrior Princess would do.

Xena looked down at her soaking body then up to the grinning blond, her expression went from shock to her flat warrior mask. Her eyes flashed blue fire and she slowly rose from the bed. Gabrielle was worried she misjudged Xena and the possibility that she’d seriously angered her lover flashed through her, she licked her lips nervously. “N...n...now Xena, it was a joke, pleas...”

“Do you know what happens to women who anger me?” Xena began to stalk her prey.

Still unsure, Gabrielle found herself backing away, one arm outstretched as if to ward Xena off. “Please...I didn’t....”

For every pace Xena took forward, Gabrielle stepped back. “They get dumped in horse apples.” And Gabrielle realised Xena was playing, she sagged in relief then squealed as Xena leapt towards her, she turned tail and ran through the house heedless of the fact she was naked.

The door of the cottage burst open and two figures streaked out across the yard, the smaller one headed straight for the barn, intending to barricade herself in but only managed to get to the door before the larger one caught up and swept her off her feet, carrying her inside.

“Xena, no. Not in the horseshi...”

A quick, well-timed kiss cut off the vulgarity. “Now that’s no way for a bard to speak.” Xena’s eyes were sparkling with mischief as she carried her love closer to Argo’s deposits. Gabrielle shrieked and grabbed a tight hold on Xena as she was suspended over the noxious pile. 

“Say you’re sorry for making me wet.”

The unintentional innuendo of the sentence gave both women pause. Green eyes locked with blue and the game was forgotten as the electricity flowed between them.

“I can never be sorry for that, love. In fact, I thank the Gods for it.” Gabrielle said huskily, stroking Xena’s cheek. 

Wordlessly, Xena set Gabrielle down on a pile of clean hay and dropped to her knees. She carefully laid her body atop Gabrielle’s and the smaller woman rolled them over, their mouths met and the lovemaking began again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? If you come away with a sense that those two are in love my job is done.
> 
> Just one more chapter to go.
> 
> Thanks for reading. K.x


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I've been working on another fic - a Xena/Rizzoli and Isles crossover. Which might get posted IF I can work out the details.
> 
> Apologies also to LauratheChef84, this IS the end of the story. I'm flattered that you wanted it to continue, but the muse is a fickle beast and has run out of ideas.

After the initial urgency of the first few times, their lovemaking became deliciously slow and achingly tender, filling most of their evenings. The days were occupied with household chores and training Gabrielle in the art of self-defence. Xena even indulged her soulmate by taking part in philosophical debates, she couldn’t give a hooping funt if an unobserved falling tree made a sound but she often argued a contrary position just to watch Gabrielle get passionately worked up. Such discussions invariably ended with them naked and sweating, with neither caring who won the argument. 

For Xena it was a time of making peace with the choices she’d made under Ares malign influence and Gabrielle’s unconditional love was instrumental in helping her heal. She knew that she could never atone for her warlord days, even ridding the world of every evil wouldn’t make up for the deaths and destruction she’d caused, but, when they felt the time was right, they would set out and fight for the greater good.  
Gabrielle was becoming quite the accomplished fighter, her chosen weapon was a staff and it soon became apparent that she had a natural talent in wielding it. She even managed to knock Xena on her backside during their first sparring session but Xena knew that was mainly due to being distracted by Gabrielle’s breasts instead of concentrating on what the staff was doing.   
The drills sculptured and hardened Gabrielle’s body and they both reaped the rewards of her increased fitness and stamina. They made love long into each night, only stopping when sleep overtook them. 

~~~~~ 

Gabrielle thought it was the very definition of irony, she’d left Poteidaia and Perdicus behind because the domestic life wasn’t for her, yet here she was, keeping house for Xena and relishing every second of it, the difference, she supposed was love.  
It was two months into their stay at the cottage and Gabrielle was preparing some of Xena’s favourite treats, little dumplings with a red, fruity filling. She learned early on that Xena would be very affectionate if promised those dumplings, although Xena did bestow frequent hugs and head kisses for no reason anyway. Gabrielle had never realised that she’d been starved of love while growing up but being with Xena was showing her exactly what she’d missed. 

She hummed a jaunty tune as she worked, the beat of the tune was determined by the thump of the axe that Xena was using to split logs on an old tree stump outside. Gabrielle was completely happy for the first time in her life. She paused in her mixing, the noise from outside had ceased, she moved to the window and peered from behind the half open shutter to see what had made Xena stop, the sight that met her eyes made her blood run cold. 

~~~~~ 

“Hey Xena, long time, no see. Looking good there.” Ares fell silent for moment, just watching the way her body moved while swinging the axe.

Xena ignored him, leaving her body to take care of the chore while filling her mind with pleasant memories of last night’s bath with her beloved. 

Ares was a little put out that Xena failed to acknowledge his presence. “Hey, Xena? Nothing to say to your God?”

“Oh, you mean the God that made me a monster then abandoned me? Nope, nothing to say at all.” She carried on chopping and started to think about the way Gabrielle’s hair shone in the firelight at night. She mentally sighed when Ares spoke again, ignoring him obviously wasn’t going to work.

“Well, I would’ve come by sooner but I got side tracked by a delightful blonde called Callisto, she really knows how to wield a weapon, if you know what I mean.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Anyway I’m back now, we can carry on conquering the world – for the greater good, of course.”

“I don’t think so, Ares.” Xena turned to him for the first time, resting the head of the axe on the stump. “We’ve played this scene before and nothing’s changed. Thanks to Gabrielle, I’ve realised a few things, like how you were just telling me what I wanted to hear, how you never intended to let me stop and improve the lives of the people I ruled. You would have kept me fighting until there was just me and you left. Well, I’m done, Ares. I have something else to focus on - someone else. So go back to your blonde and leave me to enjoy mine.” 

Xena went back to chopping wood as Ares moved closer. Dropping his voice to its most seductive, he began to remind her of all she was refusing, the joy of a battle won, the rush that only power over an army could bring and the pleasure that he could give her in bed. She paused, eyes tightly closed, trying to blot out the honeyed words but the old feelings began to creep over her. 

~~~~~ 

Inside, Gabrielle watched as the tall dark figure spoke to Xena, they were too far away for her to hear their conversation but his manner was seductive and he was clearly trying to persuade her to do something.

Gabrielle ripped the two halves of her blouse apart revealing the lacy bra underneath, she quickly fluffed her hair and rushed to the door, ready to fight for her woman.

~~~~~ 

Xena’s attention was pulled to the front door of the cottage as soon as she heard it open. There was her Gabrielle, hair in sexy disarray and eyes shining in the weak, winter sun. She was wearing Xena’s favourite bra, the one that pushed Gabrielle’s breasts forward and up, giving her the depth of cleavage that made Xena moist eyed in gratitude. She was transfixed by the sight, nothing else existed, the thoughts about power and warfare vanished and a dopey grin took over her face. Xena knew then that she would never go back to the God of War while she had this remarkable woman in her life. The axe was carelessly tossed over her shoulder and would have neutered Ares if he were a mortal. He jumped back just too late as the tool passed harmlessly through his crotch. “Hey!” 

But neither woman paid him any attention, they only had eyes for each other. Xena swaggered over to Gabrielle who was standing with her hands on her hips, the position thrust her breasts towards the Warrior Princess and the cold made the nipples stand to attention. Xena was transfixed by the display, she met Gabrielle’s eyes with a heated look and an unspoken suggestion. They came together in a crushing embrace and two pairs of lips immediately met in a deep, passionate kiss.

Ares was incensed, this wasn’t how he envisaged this reunion going, Xena was supposed to be over her little girl crush by now and ready to fall at his feet, begging him to take her back as his chosen one. He suspected interference from another god, his arrogance couldn’t let him think it was because Xena didn’t want him anymore. 

“Hey, Dite. Get your pink, sparkly ass down here,” he yelled.

In a shower of multicoloured, twinkling lights his sister Aphrodite appeared. 

“You called, dear brother.” Her smile was saccharine sweet.

He nodded towards the two lovers, still engrossed in a panty-melting kiss. “That down to you?”

“Awww, cute.” Aphrodite clapped her hands in glee. “No, not me. That’s soul....”

He cut her off. “Don’t say it. Don’t use the S word around me, you know it makes me break out in hives.”

“Time to face it Ares, you’ve lost the warrior babe to blondie there.” They both watched as Xena scooped up Gabrielle and hurried inside the cottage, kicking the door closed.

“I thought you were ‘mentoring’ Callisto these days.”

Ares’ eyes widened with something approaching fear as he remembered his last encounter with the warrior. “She’s crazy, Dite. I mean totally nuts-o, she makes the Furies look like sane, upstanding citizens. I know I like my women wild but she did things that turned _my_ stomach.” They began to walk away and disappeared leaving just Ares voice. “And don’t get me started on what she wanted me to do with a live chick...” 

~~~~~ 

They lay in each other’s embrace, Gabrielle’s head resting on Xena’s shoulder, Xena’s hand resting on the side of Gabrielle’s breast. Xena kissed her soulmate on the head. She felt whole again, the tumour of Ares control had been completely excised by the smaller woman in her arms. 

“What you thinking about?” Gabrielle’s voice was low, as if she didn’t want to frighten the mood away by talking too loudly.

“I’m thinking that I’d like to go and see my mother, try to get her to forgive me. And then who knows. We could just wander, fight for the greater good and have some adventures so you’ll have something original to write about.”

“Really?” Gabrielle was as eager as a child on Solstice Eve. 

Xena kissed her again. “Yeah really.” She wound a finger in the soft, red-gold hair and tugged playfully. “You can pay your way by doing the bard thing and I’ll keep us safe doing my warrior thing.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“Sounds like Heaven to me.”

And they settled down to sleep content that the future, although no doubt full of danger and adventures, would be full of love, which was the most important way of all. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, my take on how they got together. 
> 
> Thanks for reading/Kudos/comments.
> 
> K.xxx


End file.
